Save me from the house of horrors!
by lilalo264888
Summary: With him everything was perfect. Patrick was good looking, very generous and most of all a sweet and tender boyfriend... Until three months ago, that day he slipped and became his true self...which turned out to be A MONSTER! M-rated for last chapter ;
1. How beauty met the beast

**A/N: Ok, this is something completly different then my normal fluff, but it's a subject that needs attention and normally doesn't get some!  
I present : Save me from the house of horrors !**

Chapter 1 : How Beauty met The Beast...  
  
_  
With him everything was perfect.  
__Patrick was good looking, very generous and most of all a sweet and tender boyfriend...  
__Until three months ago, that day he slipped and became his true self...which turned out to be A MONSTER!_

Three months ago:

I was standing in the kitchen of my apartment, cooking some Mac n cheese when he entered.

"Hi Tempe," Giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before he shrugged of his jacked and put away his briefcase.

Patrick Wells was a 34 year old lawyer who I met one and a half year ago after a rough case; he'd comforted me and asked me out, since we had a strong band.

As I put dinner on the table Pat poured us some wine, we ate in silence what was not completely uncommon for us.

Sometimes you have nothing to say… and I was about to learn that sometimes you better leave the silence, silent.

Taking a snip of my wine I cleared my throat.

"...We finally got the killer of Elisa Millan today...it was her step-dad, he tried to run but Booth caught him in time before he was too far gone,

it was very impressive how he tackled Joey…Now I see why Booth works out that much."

Angry Patrick let his fork fall down on his plate, the deafening sound ran through the room and caused my head to snap up in worry, looking at my boyfriend confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked reaching to touch his shoulder, he drew back angry and stood up.

"God… Temperance… I just got home and it's already… Booth did this... and Booth did that! It. makes. me. sick!" He spat at my face.

"If he's Mr. Incredible why don't you go screw him instead of me?!"

Yes sometimes I should learn to just keep my mouth shut... because what happened next I'd never expected, and certainly not from Patrick.

I sat glued on my chair.

"But… Booth and I-" I stuttered.

"ENOUGH!!!" Patrick shouted, anger flashing in his eyes as suddenly he gripped me by throat and pressed me against the nearest wall...ok now sitting glued to my chair seemed not that bad after all.

"You. Are. Dating. Me!!!" He growled, emphasizing every word with a press on my throat , causing me to cough...at least as good as was possible with his hand clenched around my neck.

'This is wrong!!' every cell in my mind screamed ' DO SOMETHING!!!' and under this circumstances there was nothing left to do , with his body pressed up against mine, giving me no space for my legs to kick..

So there was only one thing left...I spat him in his face to get free.

"Dammit. You. Slut!" He yelled, as he sent out his flat hand. Right into my face, I fell forward, sinking into the ground and when I finally found my strength again I brought my trembling fingers up to my lips.

I tasted Blood, and when I withdrew my fingers I also saw blood. My blood.

Shocked I looked up at him…my eyes wide with fear...

Fear that he would hit me again, or even do something worse.

Fear that he would leave me, and then I'd be alone all over again.

Fear… for him.

Anger in his eyes slowly fated as he looked at my shaking form and it was replaced with guilt.

Rage replaced with compassion.

And the furious voice was changed for a nice and gentle tone.

He knelled beside me and at first I flinched, thousands of questions running through my dazed mind.

'What if the rage returns?' 'Why was he so nice at first?' 'Do I really always pick out the horrible guys?'….

I was confused , in shock and still scared , both of him and that also Patrick would abandon me.

He studied my face, mumbling soothing and comforting words before he brought his index finger up to let it gently touch the contours of my cheek and jaw.

Patrick whispered apologies over and over again, telling me how he shouldn't have done that , how sorry he was and that it would never ever happen again.

I believed him.

After I let him gain back a little of my trust and I seemed to have calmed down a bit, he ran his thumb under my eyes, wiping the few tears that had escaped.

He mumbled softly how beautiful I was… that to him I was the most precious and gorgeous woman in the world and that he didn't mean a single word what he'd said, that it felt like someone else was inside of him controlling his body and will.

I told him that was impossible that somebody can control your mind, and we shared a weak laugh, the first since the whole incident.

Hesitatingly he offered his hand and I looked at it for several seconds, like it had grown a sixth finger or something, before accepting his offer and letting him pull me up, turning me in his arms into a hug.

A soft, gentle, comforting embrace that soothed a little of the pain away.

'Let me get some ice, you go to the couch.' He whispered into my hair.

I nodded and went further into the living room, settling myself on the cushions of the couch.

A few seconds later Patrick reappeared and sat down beside me, shuffling closer and putting the ice carefully onto the wound on my lip.

I winced a little, at the stinging contact.

"Sorry…" He apologized, and I was thinking about what he offered an excuse, the cold contact of the ice or that he'd lost his self-control. "Sorry for everything."

Ok for both, I concluded.

As the wound was cleaned and taken care of, Patrick got rid the cold, now half melted ice cube and pressed a soft and warm kiss against my lips, being extra careful of the cut in my lower lip, and somehow I found myself leaning into the kiss, enjoying the gentle behavior that contrasted his rage half an hour ago. He broke away and pulled me closer, asking permission first and then if I was hurt somewhere else.

I let him put his hands around my waist , and all of the sudden I saw how small and fragile I was in comparison to his big and strong frame.

Patrick noticed I was still a little tense and that my nerves were on high alert, fearing that this bliss would only be temporarily and would melt away like the ice he used to heal my wounds.

"I'm no monster Temperance," He sighed. "I know I damaged your trust but please believe me as I say that I need you, you're everything to me… you are so precious to me, so beautiful…"

And there I made the mistake, instead of listening to the signs, the alarms in my head that told me to kick him out right then, I ignored them and I let him stay…and from that moment it only got worse. The beast was out!


	2. Secret no more

**A/N: Hi I'm back with a new chapter of House of Horrors...Thanks for all the nice comments and reviews...They gave me new ideas and as reward, for you a new chapter :p Review!!!**

Chapter 2 : Secret No More

I sat at my desk, a few lights outside the office and one bureau lamp illuming the files I was ordering.

It was late, 10:30 PM I noticed as I looked on my watch and I was tired, getting up I stretched the kinks out my muscles, wincing in pain as I remembered the bruise.

Or bruises to be exact, not so long ago, two weeks I think, Patrick hit me with as result a bleeding and open lip.

He told me it was a single slip, and I believed him.

But the rage came back and the beating and insulting became more frequent.

Three days ago he'd acted stressed and when I asked it something was up he replied that I should keep my big mouth shut and mind my own fucking business, I told him to simmer down and then another wave of rage appeared.

He'd pushed me to the ground and kicked my side, where now a few bruises were coloring from blue to purplish green. The ribs he hit weren't broken, luckily, but sure as hell the skin was bruised and painful.

Sighing deeply, I got my coat and bags, hoping that also Patrick was having a late night so there wouldn't be another argument.

I was concluded that my expectations were wrong as I pulled up in front of my building, the lights were on.

Turning the key in the lock, I slowly entered careful that I wouldn't make any noise in case Mr. Monster was asleep.

As I turned from the closet where my coat now hung, I was startled to find Patrick only a few inches away.

"God…" I sighed "You scared me."

I saw the blood boiling in his body again, punching a wall that was only a few centimeters removed from my face he snapped.

"YOU were scared? What about me, huh?! I was worrying sick where you were… you told me you would come home at 10:00. Look at the watch! What time is it?!"

I tried to find my way out of his claws, getting slightly claustrophobic.

"I told you I'd be home AROUND 10:00, now," I looked at the clock at the living room wall. "Now it's 10:45 I was at the Jeffersonian in case you wanted to know, and I always keep my cell with me if there are some problems. Now if you'd please let me go and simmer down a bit." I told him politely.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled forcefully.

"Don't tell me to simmer down. Bitch!" He pulled so hard I'd swear some plucks of hair came with it, when he finally released he hit me in the stomach, making me feel nauseous.

I bit my lip, trying not to let the tears fall as I hugged myself, so he couldn't kick me any further.

"Stop whining and go to bed!" Patrick spat, pushing me towards the bedroom.

As I lay silent at the farthest side of the mattress, a tear escaped and I noticed something.

No matter how hard he shouted, insulted or hit me it always had ended with him comforting me or apologizing. And I always forgave him after he'd been gentle again. It was like an endless circle. He would hit me… but after a moment also take care of me, over and over again.

Tonight he'd broken the circle, there wasn't a taking care part this time, only a new bruise on my body and a fresh scar in my mind.

_The Present:_

Hodgins had been working late. He really wanted to get at least 30 % of the soil examined.

And he was determined to do exactly that before he went home. I had seen him walking around in the lab. I'd been meaning to work too, but felt so exhausted. The constant movement during the day didn't allow the pressure on my bruises to lessen, in fact they only made it worse.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, a pile of case files that still needed my signature, on my lap. Every time I signed one, I sat it down on the floor. After doing almost all the files, I looked up. It was already 22:44. I yawned. The thought of going home send shivers down my spine. I didn't want to fall asleep there. Not again and not after what he did. Since it was relatively early for me, I stretched and grabbed the last 4 files.

I quickly put my signature on them and placed them on the finished pile next to the couch. I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned again and I grabbed the blanket which hung over the back of the couch. I tugged it down, not caring where it landed, as long as something was covering me, I was okay with it. A few minutes later I was asleep.

I knew something wasn't right. I felt tense and I opened my eyes. I was shocked to find Hodgins standing in my office, looking at me with big eyes and an open mouth. But he wasn't looking at me, well of course he was looking at ME, but his eyes weren't fixed on my eyes or face. As I followed his gaze, my eyes landed on the same sight as his.

My blouse had shifted a little higher and my skirt, which was a little too big, hung low on my hips. On my side the bruises were obvious. I immediately reached for the blanket and covered myself with it. I looked up at Hodgins, who snapped his mouth shut and looked at my eyes. "Not a word about this ."

Even though my ability to read people is very small, I recognized the look in Hodgins' eyes. It was the same look Booth always gives me when he thinks something isn't okay. "I mean it, Dr. Hodgins." I seem to have startled him or something, because he lightly shakes his head at me and says in a worried voice. "Not a word, Dr. Brennan."

He looks at me and as our eyes meet, I know he wants to sit down and 'Talk.', the last thing I want right now. So I simply reply: "Goodnight, ." To my relief, he turns around and leaves my office. As he shuts the door, I'm sitting in complete silence and darkness. 'What am I going to do now?'

With the lights still off I entered my home, or the hole of the lion, careful not to wake 'the lion'. 'Please let him sleep, please!' I don't even know who I'm praying to but somehow my prayers were answered, Patrick was sleeping in the bedroom I noticed as I made my way towards the bathroom to change.

As I was changed into my pajama's I softly opened the door that separated my bath- from my bedroom and slipped beneath the cold covers, settling myself on the very edge of the bed.

I was almost asleep when I felt him. "You're home," He whispered, his voice razor-sharp , like a predator that just had found it's pray. His hands ranked their way up from the curves of my waist to my breasts, I swallowed as I felt his hands there, trying to get away.

"Patrick please," I begged with a small voice. "I'm tired... please let me sleep." I heard a nauseating and throaty laugh as he pulled me towards him and caged me between the mattress and his body, not listening to my pleas.

"I don't care, babe... but you can still sleep if you want." I was thunderstruck, how on this earth can I sleep when he is doing that! One of his hands already forcefully pulling at my pants as he set the other hand on one side of my shirt and his teeth gripped the other side, the sound of tearing fabric echoing in the bedroom, making me realize this nightmare was all reality.


	3. The beginning of the end

**A/N: Hi, and thanks for reading, as a follower or a new reader, this is the newest chapter of Save Me from the housse of horrors. Be kind and review!**

Chapter 3 : The beginning Of The End

"Morning Brennan," Angela said as I strode past her and ran to my office. I knew she would follow me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I needed to get to my office, I needed to get to my safe place, I needed to... I sighed as I opened the door and ran into my office. The door didn't even latch before I heard my best friends extremely worried voice. "Bren? Sweetie?" It was getting harder to contain my tears. But I knew I had to.

"Brennan? We need to talk sweetie" Closing my eyes I sighed ..'get rid of her!' My mind screamed. "Ange I don't have time for this girl talk stuff... whatever it is I'm sure Cam can also help."

"We need to talk about... well, Bren you know what I'm talking about, so are you going to make me say it out loud or what?" I kept facing my computer not willing to give in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Angela."

"Okay. Are you going to close the door or should the entire lab hear about what Jack saw?" Ange whispered.  
When I didn't move, Ange sighed loudly and closed the door. "Trust me Bren. You don't want witnesses for this talk. Now since you won't bring it up, I will. I know about the bruises. How did you get them?"  
"I fell down the stairs..." I mumbled. 'God Temperance you ACTUALLY think she's going to believe that?!'

"You fell down the stairs? Brennan, this is not the time to lie to me. Besides if you know me as well as I know you, which I know you do, you know I know you're lying. The truth this time, sweetie."  
Taking a ragged breath I started talking, sobs coming through every once in a while.  
"It… it's… it's PATRICK, ok?!" I spat his name in disgust "Happy now?! He hits me and I let him like a pathetic bitch who can't defend herself…"  
I watched Angela as she slammed her hands over her mouth, trying to hide the shock I know she was in. "Sweetie!!! Oh god, sweetie! That is so wrong what you just said! Bren..."  
Her arms felt soft around me as we hugged, they were gentle... something I hadn't felt in a long time and it made something snap inside me, a tear rolled on my cheek followed by another and another .

"Brennan, sweetie… why didn't you tell me? You know I'm here for you. Let's sit."  
We moved towards the couch, the place where Hodgins had found me yesterday.  
I stared blankly into the empty space for several minutes before I started again, this had to end and this was the beginning of the end!  
"At first I thought I could handle it, Ange… I mean it's not like I'm helpless, you know?"  
Angela nodded and I continued.  
"But then... It got worse, he beat me more on a regular basis and I… I was ashamed, God I feel so stupid right now." I mumbled as I threw my head in my hands.

"No. Bren. Look at me. You're not stupid. You tried to handle this yourself, which is what you always do and it always works. You are strong. But even the strongest need a little help every now and then... Uhm… Sweetie, you said that it was getting worse. A regular basis. What are we talking about here? Once a week or- "

"Once or twice a week was when it began," I sobbed. "Now I'm having a lucky day when he DOESN'T beat me."  
"Oh Bren." A short silence filled the room. "You haven't told anyone have you? Not me, not Booth?"  
Ashamed I looked to the floor again.  
"Okay. Your silence tells me everything I need to know." Angela continued.  
I was surprised as she sat up straighter and clasped my hands in hers. "Sweetie. I need an honest answer, okay? Bren… please, tell me. Are the insults and the daily beatings _really _everything?"  
I started sobbing again 'God I really had to tell her didn't I?'

"No..." I whispered broken, the tears now falling uncontrollable "Well... at first it was... But last night... he... he-"  
Angela gasped as she discovered what I was trying to say and carefully swung her arm around me, letting it rub my back.  
"Oh. My Bren… That bastard!!!" She shouted.  
I started shaking again, my tears splashing onto my office floor.  
"Ange... I... I felt so powerless... and dirty..."

Angela hugged me tight, or at least as tight as my injuries would let her.  
"He's the dirty one Sweetie… and I'm _so _glad you finally told someone, now we can find a solution and get rid of him-"  
"No!!" I shouted "I know it sounds crazy but... he loves me, Ange, and each time he gives me attention… afterwards he also heals the wounds..."

Angela sighed deeply "Brennan...Patrick beats you and forces you to have sex... that's not the kind 'attention' you should earn...You should get love without the aggression."

I nodded and spoke up again. "You're right Ange. This has to stop, and it'll start today!"  
Angela smiled and stood up, leaving Bren's office, turning over one last time to say.  
"Just be careful, Sweetie… wouldn't dare him if I were you."

'How are you gonna do it?' I kept asking myself.  
'I could… run... but it's my own place. So no. I could fight him… but the first time I did he hit me even harder. So also no to that. '  
My thoughts where broken by my partner's soft voice.  
"Heya Bones… how you doing?"  
I jumped in my seat, startled by his sudden appearance.  
"Damnit stop sneaking up on me like that!!!" I screamed, shielding my body out of reflex, trying to protect myself.  
Worried I watched him come over, a concerned look on his features.  
"Bones…" I looked away. "Temperance," he tried, this time I did look up but my eyes still didn't meet his, ashamed and afraid.

He knew something was going on, of that I was certain, he'd seen a bruise on my collarbone when I was wearing a lower cut blouse and asked some questions, I'd answer him vaguely that I had fallen and was fine now.  
I'd ignored his further questions and pleas to tell him what was going on.  
A touch of his hand on my bruised shoulder jolted me back to reality.  
"Temperance?" He asked and unconsciously I met his eyes immediately regretting my decision when I saw the hurt in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, hurt that I didn't trust him with this horrible secret. "I want to help you, whatever it is, please let me help you."  
Clearing my throat I got up from my couch brushing an invisible piece of dust from my clothes.

"I would love your help, if something was going on but I can handle it on my own, thank you."  
From the corners of my eyes I saw him shake his head in desperation.  
"Do we have a case?" I asked, figuring that was the real reason of his visit.  
"Yeah." He mumbled.  
I got my coat , and bit my lip to keep myself from showing him the pain that I was in, getting my bag I put the weight on the shoulder that hurt the less and walked towards the car, not giving him a chance to put his hand on the small of my back.  
The rest of the day went slow and painful, both physically and emotional.  
The victim was a young Caucasian woman, somewhere around the twenties.  
She'd been dumped in a garbage bag in a small lake, nobody had listed her missing, which made the identification a little harder.  
It was late and everybody was heading home, because falling asleep in my office would only cause more problems, also I decided to return to the place I once called home.  
The _home_ that now slowly had turned into _hell_.

(---------------End Chapter 3---------------------)

**My friend : You evil person how cam you do such stuff?!  
Me : Oh That's easy ^^ I just like them to suffer.  
My friend : Sick B*tch!  
Me : That's Me ....and you love it!  
My friend: O_o**


	4. Behind locked doors

**Chapter 4 : Behind Locked Doors**

My head throbbed, my heart raced so fast I was sure it would explode out of my chest and my breathing was ragged.

'Where am I?' I asked myself as I groped in the dark. I dared to open one eye to let it immediately slam shut again...my headache hurt too much, I must have hit my head against something ...or he did.

Suddenly I knew. Patrick! Patrick had knocked me against a wall when I didn't want to co-operate in what he called a 'fun game'.

I tasted vomit as I thought back of the things he did to me. He had used me...like I was some disposable object.

Disposable. He had disposed of me! Locked me in the small guest-room...with no chance to escape.

My deepest fear had come true...I was a prisoner. The prisoner of an abusive monster!

Fifteen minutes later I had a strategy, as soon as Patrick opened the door, which he had to do at some point to feed me or check on me, I'd kick his ass as good as possible and run as far as I could, hoping there would be a phone within my reach, because sure as hell Patrick would beat me unconscious if I tried to escaped.

My breath stocked as I heard a squeaking door opening, heavy footsteps coming towards my prison.  
In more comfortable settings I would have thought this looked like one of those horror movies Angela made me watch some time ago.  
Only this time I was in the horror movie and, I was the unfortunate main-character.

I pricked my ears when I heard him moving closer and closer. With each step he took, a tremor ran down my spine.

'What if he was done with me? What if the 'fun' was over and he wanted to get rid of me?'  
I swallowed hard.  
'Would he kill me then? Well of course he would, I'm like a piece of trash to him. Worthless. He could kill me so easily, and when he did…No, Brennan!' I shouted to myself. 'Don't think like that. Be strong. For yourself, for Booth , for Angela….Angela'  
With a loud bang the door swung open.

"Angela!" Booth screamed as he entered the artists office.  
"Angela… Have you," He breathed brokenly, like he'd just ran a marathon. "Have you seen Bones?"  
Nervous the artist looked up.  
"I… have no idea..." She replied.  
"Damnit…" Booth cursed. "She'd been acting… strange a long time and every time I touch her unexpected she flinches, ready to break my wrist… or something."  
Angela stood up and walked out the office, heading towards the platform.  
"Booth… She's fine." Angela said, mentally adding. 'At least I hope.'  
She sighed, closing her eyes thinking of her best friend.  
'Please be safe, honey.' Angela prayed.

-----------------  
With a shaking body and uncertain eyes I watched him come closer, he lowered himself onto his knees, sinking to my eyelevel.  
"I know you want to run," He whispered, his breath a tickling, hot puff against my ear. "And I have an idea, let's play a game…"  
A game?! Did he lose his mind, I'm captured in his claws and he wants to play a game.  
When I noticed he didn't pay attention to me, I continued to listen to him.  
"…It's called Run for your life! I'll give you …," He pretended to be thinking. "..Ten seconds, if I still find you …I win!"  
My mind was flowing with numerous thoughts and I didn't even notice he'd already started counting.  
"….nine…eight…," Patrick went on.  
Suddenly I got it. This was my chance!  
I ran to the front door, desperately trying to open it. Locked, of course.  
"…seven…six.. you cannot run and you cannot hide. Yeah you gotta face it baby, wherever you run and wherever you hide yeah you gotta face it baby…You're gonna be mine!"

'The phone!' All of the sudden I remembered my original plan.  
I cursed as I reached the living room…no phone.  
A small smile appeared on my face when I remembered a small cell I got after Epps got into my house…bet Patrick didn't found that one.  
With shaking hands I pressed the tiny buttons, my nerves on high alert as I heard his footsteps come closer again…  
'Come on Brennan!' I screamed to myself as I hit the send button, quickly discarding of the piece of technology.

"Gotcha!!!" Was the last thing I heard, as a stinging pain ran through my upper arm.  
Everything went blurry and then dark, the last thing I remembered was his smiling face and a drug-filled injection that stuck in my arm.

The vibration of her cell phone shook Angela out her thoughts of Brennan.  
Fumbling with the small machine, she opened it to read a text message.  
From Brennan.

_From : Temperance Brennan.  
To : Angela Montenegro  
Sent : 14: 27 PM_  
'_Help… Patrick… locked!'_With a gasp, the shocked Angela dropped her cell phone.  
Trying to snatch it back up, Booth reached for it, his neutral face slowly changing into various other expressions. Confused, shocked, worried and nervous.

"Patrick?" Booth asked confused. "Her boyfriend is locked?!"  
Grabbing her mobile back, she snapped back.  
"No! She is… That abusive piece of crap holds her captive, that's why she didn't come to work today!"  
It took the agent only a few seconds to register the newly found information, striding after his partners best friend.  
"Wait… Patrick beats her?! How come she didn't tell me. Ok I saw a bruise but she assured me it was nothing."  
Angela turned, dragging Booth by his sleeve.  
"Patrick beats her, yes. She didn't tell because she's too freaking scared, for him and every single man in her environment… and believe those bruises aren't nothing. And if we don't hurry it's gonna be her end."

Booth's eyes widened.  
'Her end?! No that can't happen… there's still so much I need to tell her.'  
As the Artist and Booth ran to his SUV, he immediately put on the alarm, praying Bones would be ok.  
'Please , Temperance… hold on… I love you too much to let you go like this. I love you so much. If this ends your life, it will also end mine.'

**A/N: So what do ya think?! Let me know!!**


	5. Saved or Doomed

**A/N: Hiya sweeties! It's vacation here in Belgium so If I'm enjoying it I'll make sure you guys can have some joy too :p  
Ain't I sweet?!  
Please read and leave me your thoughts!!**

Chapter 5: Saved or Doomed?!Booth had been driving so fast that Angela had turned a ghastly shade of pale. But he didn't notice. His focus was solely on the woman he was trying to get too. 'Don't give up, Bones. Don't give up. I'm coming, baby.'  
Gun drawn, and Angela hot on his heels, Booth ran up the stairs, hopping two stairs at the time until he reached her door.  
Not even caring to feel the lock, he burst in, running around like a maniac through the whole place, and finally he got to the last room. She had to be here. She HAD to be!

His last sheds of control were totally lost as he saw her.  
His eyes went wide. His Bones lay there, on the bed, unconscious, probably drugged according to the injection that lay beside her, her blouse ripped, showing bruised with all colors of the rainbow, her whole body was covered and that son of a bitch on top of her.  
Touching her!

Booth got closer to Patrick, his gun drawn, trying to reach for Brennan.  
"One step!" Patrick warned.  
That's when Booth noticed, there rested a knife next to Brennan's captivator. The huge, metal blade shining in the sunlight.  
"One step…and the bitch is gone!"

Booth stood still immediately and stretched out his hand to Angela, halting her progress.  
"I have a gun aimed at your head. You even think about moving that gun and you are the one who will die." Angela decided to throw in her two cents. "And trust me, you little punk, he used to be a sniper. He won't miss."

Patrick faced Booth, a look of disgust on his face.  
"She told me!" he spat. "Told me over and over how fucking incredible you were. Booth did this today, blah blah blah. And then with the suspect he blah blah freaking incredible!"  
Angela noticed the distracted look as Patrick continued to speak.  
'This is my chance!' She thought, without Patrick's acknowledgment she got closer and closer until…  
"Fucking Bitch!" Patrick yelled as Angela grabbed the knife and threw it into the living room, far out of Patrick's reach.  
Patrick hadn't finished his sentence and Booth already had shot him in the shoulder, causing him to groan in pain as Patrick fell onto the floor.  
"Angela," Booth said as he cuffed a cursing Patrick. "You better take care of Bones…get her into another shirt, but really carefully. I'll call backup for the monster here," he said with a snug at Patrick's cuffs, who let out a strangled hiss. "And an ambulance for her."  
Angela nodded, stroding towards her best friends closet.  
"You're safe now Brennan. I promise! The nightmare is over."

------------

"How is Dr. Brennan doing? Is She ok? What room is she in?" Angela asked a nurse when she finally arrived at the hospital.  
The middle-aged, brunette looked up from behind her computer.  
"Are you family Miss?" She asked.  
"No, but-"  
"Then you can come back when it are visitors hours. No exceptions."

Angela opened her mouth to argue with the bitchy nurse but instead of her own voice another came out.  
"GET OUT!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! NOW!!!!"  
Angela immediately ran from where the voice came, knowing that that reaction only could came from her best friend.

"Brennan!" The artist yelled as she saw her friend, snatching the needles and injections from her arms. "What are you doing?!"

Startled by Angela's voice I halted for a moment, before pulling my knees back to my chest, like a small and scared child trying to protect itself.  
"Get HIM out! " I spat. "Make him stop touching me," I sobbed. "Please, Ange, please."

"Sweetie, He's not here. Brenn, Patrick isn't here." Angela tried calming me.  
I forcefully shook my head, my breathing becoming more laboured with each sob.  
"Not Patrick," I sobbed. "But him!" Pointing to the doctor who stood awestruck in the doorway.

"Ma'am," The bald doctor from somewhere in his fifties approached me. "I understand that you feel uncomfortable, that's completely normal in your situation, most women who suffer from RTS are – "  
"I DON'T HAVE RTS! GET OUT!!! " I spat at the doctor, wounding myself back into the covers of the hospital bed in the hope to create a shield.  
A men – averting shield.

Angela sighed and turned to the doctor, I didn't really listen but when the guy left me and my fried alone, I knew what would follow.  
"Brenn…sweetie?" She tried to get my attention. "What's ….what's RST?"

I shivered at the word. It was a horrible thing, and I was certain I didn't have it.  
"RTS is…," I took a deep breath.  
'It's just Angela.' My mind assured me. Just your best friend.'  
" The full term is Rape Trauma Syndrome." As soon as I spoke the words they felt dirty on my tongue.  
"It's a form of post traumatic stress disorder," Another deep breath.  
"But I'm not one of those women who cries when a man get's near her or have panic attacks or –"  
"Sweetie," Angela interrupted me. "It's ok to be scared. I was scared too, and he wasn't even doing this to me."  
I swallowed and asked with a tiny voice.  
"Would it be ok to ask for another doctor…a female one?"  
Angela sighed and rubbed my hand assuring. "Of course it is, Brenn."

"So Dr. Brennan," My new, and female, doctor asked as she hooked me up on the morphine again. "How do you feel?"  
I looked at her, the drugs they gave me slowly working.  
"Like any other woman with a normal IQ after such an…attack. I guess."  
The doctor forced a small smile and nodded.  
"We'll give you the best help possible, and if something's wrong or you need to talk, just press the button and one of our people will be by your side in an instant."

"Dr. Frays," A nurses said as she reached my room. "Thank god I found you, emergency at the second floor, they need your help, now!"  
Frays turned to me and smiled.  
"Duty calls, I'll get back to you soon, Dr. Brennan."  
I looked up at her with a smile, the drugs taking their toll and I was getting really tired. My eyes slowly fluttering close, a familiar darkness surrounding me again.  
"Temperance," I mumbled groggily. "Call me Temperance."

_I groaned, my headache was back and due the drugs I felt horrible and weak.  
My head felt like it was spinning.  
Slowly I opened my eyes, the strong light in combination with the medication making me only dizzier.  
"Welcome back." I heard from a distance and I blinked.  
The friendly face of Dr. Frays blur and hazy, again I blinked and the face was now clearer.  
Instead of the woman in the hospital I saw my personal nightmare, I wasn't in the hospital with Dr. Frays but I was back in the guestroom stuck with Patrick._

_Not in the , very uncomfortable but safe bed__ , but on a chair, bound and I was sure, with him, very unsafe.  
"Monster," I gritted through clenched teeth, my head dropped like a beaten puppy, the only difference was that I wasn't a puppy. I was a beaten woman._

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I heard him say in a __punitive tone, and I felt his breath behind my ear.  
A sharp pain shot through my head as he roughly pulled on my hair, my head snapping backwards.  
"That's not very nice, Temperance." He told me as his hand caressed my bare arm, creating goose bumps. I shivered.  
"Temperance, Temperance, Temperance," He chanted over and over again, but there was something different. Well yes, I was bound onto a chair and held captive but that wasn't it.  
It was his voice, the normally frightening tone was gone and it felt softer, familiar and almost…comforting._"Temperance…" I heard someone calling out to me again, when I looked up to Patrick also this vision went blurry and changed, and it was not Dr. Frays.  
"BOOTH!!!!" I jolted upright, tangling and fighting with my hospital covers. Throwing them away I scrambled out of the bed, but I was still very weak and as soon as my shaky feet touched the cold hospital floor, I collapsed.

"Shit!" I cursed as I put an unsteady hand on the edge of my bed, trying to pull me up but falling all over again.  
"Bones? Damn, you ok?" Booth asked as he reached out a hand to help me up.  
My eyes widened with fear as he tried to touch me, quickly I scrambled backwards until my back hit an ice cold wall. I was trapped.  
Sinking down onto his knees he reached my eyelevel, his hand coming up to touch my cheek.  
"Don't." I mumbled, so softly I wasn't even sure if he heard it.  
My hair had fallen as a curtain of several locks around my face, averting his direct gaze in my eyes.  
I hugged my knees hoping that it would be a nightmare all over again and that I could wake up every second. And then I felt it.

His touch was soft, grazing my cheek very carefully and gentle. And it scared me to death.  
A yelp filled the room and I was stunned to determine it was mine.  
One of my nurses rushed to my side, gently putting a hand on my partners shoulder.  
"Sir, please" She tried to pull him from me. "Please leave her alone, Dr. Brennan isn't really comfortable around men right now."  
"But I a—" Booth stuttered.  
"Sir," The nurse said in a now more stern voice. "Now, wait outside please. I'll explain."  
With a defeated look and sunken shoulders Booth left the room, and when he was gone I finally dared to look up again.

"You alright?" The friendly nurse asked me once she had closed the door behind her.  
She helped me back into my bed and looked at my injuries.  
"My dear," She mumbled. "I see you have already ripped the needles from you twice today."  
I faced her, my lips in a straight line.

In a total and almost painful silence she disinfected my wounds, the only sound was my wincing at the stinging contact.  
"Was that your boyfriend?" She broke the silence.  
I shivered at the thought of Booth being the one who'd put me her. "No," I replied. "He was my partner…work partner."

-----------------------------------  
The soft sound of a door closing shook Booth out of his thoughts.  
Raising his head from his hands he jumped out of the, pretty uncomfortable, hospital chair.  
"Is she alright?" Booth asked, nervously waiting to hear an explanation for Bones' weird behavior.  
The friendly, old nurse gave a reassuring smile.  
"For a work partner you're pretty worried about Dr. Brennan's condition."  
Anxiously Booth ran his hand through his hair, lips sealed in a tight line before he spoke again.  
"She's so much more than a work partner to me, ma'am."

The woman could see the emotion in Booth's warm, sepia eyes as he spoke about his partner, a strong fire reflecting in them.  
Patting at the plastic chair beside the one she sat down in, she motioned him to sit.  
"When was brought in she'd been drugged, nothing bad just to have her unconscious for a while, later we found out why…The reason why she reacted out of control when you or her first, male,  
doctor touched her is because she's scared, probably from traumatic experiences.  
We're pretty sure she was sexual assaulted by her lover. Several times.  
"That wasn't a lover," Booth gritted through clenched teeth. "That was a monster."

(---------------End Chapter 5---------------------)


	6. Returning Home

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the great reviews I got on previous chapter, and especially all the story alerts :p makes me feel good.**

Chapter 6 : Returning Home

Here I am again.

Back in the place where it all began, my house of horrors.  
I don't even remember why I told Angela to drop me here after I was discharged from the hospital. Did I wanted to proof myself? Or the others, letting them see I am alright…but am I?! Standing in the doorframe of my apartment, I looked over the place again.  
my eyes flickering from room to room, from memory to memory.

The hall.  
_"Don'__t tell me to simmer down bitch!" A hand smacking across my cheek.  
_The living room.  
_"You always think you know stuff so much better, but I'__ll tell you what! You__'__re just another cold-hearted science bitch!"_I take a deep breath, I just can't believe it's all over after months of terror.  
My eyes followed the path further in the house.  
The kitchen caught my eye.

_"The only thing I ask you to do is make a freaking cup of coffee! Is it too much to ask of you?!" He spat in my face.__  
__"Patrick, please," I sighed. "I just finished putting away the laundry."__  
_"_And you know I get up at 9…and want my coffee, Now!" He twisted my arm so hard I fell onto the floor._Forcing myself to move, I stilled at the dark oak door where behind my bedroom lay.  
A shiver ran down my spine as I opened the door.  
I tried so hard not to remember what had happened here…I tried so hard.  
_"C'__mon baby…work with me."_Forcefully I closed my eyes, demanding the images to subside.  
Exhausted I climbed onto the bed, it was all over. Patrick was locked up, and I could start living again. Feeling again.

I shot up, panting and soaking in sweat.  
A lone tear found it's way down my cheek.  
How many more nightmares did I have to have? I even lost count on the once that I'd seen. All of them had been horrible, my friends leaving me, turning their back on me because I was to scared and not able to let people in again. I was living through my childhood all over again. It was killing me.  
"And that's just what he wanted." I mumbled into the pillow.  
Suddenly something switched in my mind and everything was now crystal clear.  
'This was all part of his plan.' I reasoned. 'He wanted me broken and unable to trust other guys..'  
My eyes widened at my new discovery.  
"He marked me as his-" I'd said the words in pure disgust and unbelief. "And he won!"

I paced through my living room, back and forth, desperately trying to think of something to gain some control again. Some trust in men, because even I was still scared, I knew not all men could be like him. Not like Patrick.

My mind made a leap to Booth. Special agent Seeley Booth, my partner and best friend.  
I couldn't explain how it was possible, over years I've trusted him with my past, my problems and my life…then how could it take one rotten boyfriend to change all of that? How was it possible that I didn't trust Booth anymore?

I felt miserable to have scared him off like that, knowing Booth he only wanted to help me, take care of me, and what did I? I yelled at him and practically told him to leave me alone from the rest of my life. I had pushed him away, like I always did when people got too close.

Sighing, I fell down on the couch.  
At one point, sooner or later, I had to deal with guys anyway.  
How could I get out of this vicious circle?  
A long bath. The one moment I could relax and let my mind wander, and if it was with a case or something personal, I always gained some new perspectives when I was truly relaxed.

Once I felt the temperature with my toes and made sure it was bearable, I sunk in, my eyes closing as warm water enveloped me.  
The essences of my lavender oil and foam doing a wonderful job on untying all the knots in both my body and my mind.

Soon I had to go to work again, in my house of reason, fighting crime with Angela, Dr. Saroyan, Hodgins and Booth.  
There was no running, no way to avoid them.  
I had to face it, but the question was how?

Hodgins would understand, of that I was sure Angela would take care off.  
But my partner, that was a whole different situation, before this all begun we'd been as close as two people would get, well minus the sexual intercourse, Angela had told me.

And I wanted that back, I wanted to go back to what we were before.  
When I was hospitalized, Angela told me about how she'd found me, how upset Booth had been and most of all of what he'd done. The least I could do for him now was talk.

Unable to relax, to just let go, I sighed, drained the bathtub and got out of it. Drying myself with quick practiced movements and put on a robe. Tying it, I walked into the living room, heading to my bedroom. I looked up as I could hear the phone vibrate and a tune started to play. "I wonder who would be calling me at this hour." I was exhausted and wanted to sleep and forget everything for a few hours. Sighing as I realized it could be important, I walked over to it, opened it and froze at the spot.

I'd had missed a few calls. All from Booth.

Completely startled, I looked at the phone.  
Should I call him back? Honestly I'd love to hear his voice, it comforted me in some way, but I didn't think I had the guts to do it.

I dropped the phone, shocked, when my ringtone filled the room again.  
looking at the display, once I picked it up, Booth, as stubborn as always.  
"B-Brennan." I said, once I accepted the call.

A loud sigh was audible on the other end.  
"I'm sorry, I called you so late, but I just had to …I had to know you where fine."  
I was somewhat angry he had to control me, but also glad I had the nerves to speak to him.  
And defiantly happy to hear him, although I wouldn't admit that.

"It's ok, I'm doing good…I think."  
I could practically see Booth grin over the phone.  
"You're talking to a guy, Bones. I'd say you're doing great!"  
Yeah right, I told myself. He couldn't see me holding on to the kitchen table for dear life, or feel my whole body tremble as I didn't know whether I should throw the phone out the window or get comfortable under a blanket on my couch and listen to his soft, familiar voice until I would fall asleep.

"Temperance?" He asked. "Would you mind if I come over, to talk about …stuff?"  
His question shocked me.  
"What?! No—I mean yes—I mean—It's late, bye Booth."  
And even before he could reply, I'd hung up.  
My mind screaming I was a coward, a pathetic coward.

Booth stared at the phone in his hand. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hear. 'Well that certainly could've gone a lot worse.' He knew he shouldn't have called, but he had to know. He had to know if she was okay. "Oh god, I wonder if we'll ever get back what we lost. What was taken from us."  
He sank down on the couch as he tossed the phone to the other side of the room. "Damn it! Why won't she accept my help?!?"

Across town I sat in the same position, hands in my hair, wondering.  
Would this ever end? How did I get here in the first place? And why?  
Angela had told me she knew a good therapist who was specialized it that kind of stuff I'm dealing with, but I had declined.  
I didn't need help, I got here by myself so I would also get out of this mess by myself, I didn't care how long it would take.

(---------------End Chapter 6---------------------)

**Review!!! **


	7. A heartbreaking decision

**A/N: Hello there, I'm back with a new chapter and this will probably be the last for quiete a while because I'm having tests in a few weeks and I really need to study so...No new chapters, but anyway, please review on this one!**

**Chapter 7: A heart-breaking decision**

I've been stupid.  
Stupid to fall for Patrick's charm and tricks.  
Stupid to let him do those things with me.  
And stupid to give Booth hope.

I can't let him in…well not only him, everybody.  
I'm still scared and I hate to admit it. I still want to crawl away in a tiny corner and shield myself…but I'm making progress, even if it's a tiny step.  
I've talked to Booth..on the phone.  
That's something, right?!

Yeah right, it's something.  
If I keep telling myself that, I'll believe it one day.  
But not now, because right now, I have locked myself in my office, away from my partner and other guys, alone with the fiction world of my book, the place I can be myself without getting scared. The one place where no one can touch me.

_One of Kathy__'__s hands was trailing over her partners muscular chest as she kissed him passionately, pouring every inch of love into it.  
Sighing against his soft lips as Andy buried his hands in her blonde locks, matching her enthusiasm. It had seemed ages since they__'__d seen each other and never had she felt so loved and fortunate with him.  
Surely she would give up everything for a moment like that._And she's not the only one, I thought. Wouldn't it feel unbelievable good to have someone who cares so deeply about you? But yes, I wrote fiction…fairytales. Novels are written to lose yourself in a fantasy world, even if it's for the smallest moment… and sometimes people get stuck and believe things in the stories are real…things like true love.

Sighing I continued writing, my personal drug, and I began to lose myself in the fantasy world once again, at least until…

"Bones..."  
Immediately I snapped out of my feel-good ,dream world back into the hard reality, with my partner next to me.

I quickly stood up, getting out of my chair. I turned around, shielding the computer screen from his view. As I realized that my movements had brought me closer to him, I leaned backwards on my desk, keeping my gaze fixed on anything but him.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Booth?!?" My voice was unsteady and the panicky feeling that had started in my tummy had obviously reached my voice.  
'How long had he been standing there? How much had he read?' None of those questions were voiced though. "How the hell did you get in here? And, WHY damn it?!?

"Bones…Hey Temperance," He soothed me. "Calm down…nothing's gonna hurt you, calm Temperance, take a deep breath."  
As I tried to control my unsettled nerves again I moved slightly further in my office, away from him and, what I didn't notice, away from my fantasy world now visible on the screen.

…._ Surely she would give up everything for a moment like that. Truly happy and loved, a moment in a fairy tale, a moment, which in real life always ended way to soon…or was just an optic illusion?...._Booth sighed. 'If only you could know, Temperance. Love it isn't a fairytale, or a illusion, it's real, as real as the fact I would die to show you that it existed.'

"Why are you here, Booth?" I asked again when I noticed he got distracted.  
Please don't let it be a case, I wasn't certain if I was ready to work with Booth again, limbo identifications had been hard enough this week and I'm really in need for some relaxation…and time ALONE!

"I'm ah.. I was going to ask if…you wanna order Thai?" He replied.  
Smooth, very smooth Booth. Even I noticed you were lying, I thought.

"Actually Booth," I began forming an excuse. "I'm tired and really need to finish this chapter for my publisher, maybe another time."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Booth exhaled deeply, both indicators he was clearly getting worked up about something.  
"Bones… You tell me that story every time since the day you left the hospital. You need to open up a little, live a little."

"I'm just fine!," I snapped. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."  
I continued typing feverishly, and a sigh of defeat was heard through my office, followed by Booth slumping away.

Ten pages , twenty , and even more. Chapter after chapter I wrote, creating the ultimate dream…well minus the serial-killer, then.  
My eyes prickling as indicator that I had been staring at the screen for way to long, but who cared. Slowly I drifted off again, to my fantasy world.

_…Slowly I awoke, the room I was in smelled __stale and felt moist.  
Every muscle in my body hurt.  
Slowly I tried to open my eyes. Everything remained black.  
So far no success.  
I focused on my other senses to gain information on my current residence.__'__s when I noticed.  
As the fog in my brain subsided a little it became clear I couldn__'__t move due the bounds on my hands and feet. They where held together by a fiber robe.  
Bastard! I struggled against the bounds and felt they were giving in a bit.  
Maybe if I tried harder…WHAM! A sharp pain shot through my muscles again.  
How could I have forgotten that?!_

Smell, well like I said, stale and dirty.  
Taste…nothing like that would help me.  
Touch, and that

Ok, next. I tried my eyes again. This time it worked.

_My vision was still blurry but I could make out some shapes.  
A basement. He locked me in a basement.  
Not caring how hard it hurt, I tugged the ropes again.  
They gave in a little more.__"That'__s not gonna help, Temperance."_  
_His voice startled me, and I tugged inadvertently.  
__"Shit." I cursed, my voice weak and hoarse.__  
__"Here let me help you up." Patrick said as he gripped me by my throat.__  
Slamming my head into a wall, he grimaced at me.  
__"A last wish?"__  
The pressure on my throat became bigger and I coughed.  
__"B-Booth."__  
_  
Breathing heavily and my hair slick form sweat, my head shot up.  
I scanned my surroundings and noticed I wasn't in the basement, I was in the lab.  
My house of reason.  
This had been the worst since the nightmares started.  
I'd been kidnapped and beaten before, in real life and dreams.  
But I'd never been killed.

I let out a shuttering breath as I tried to control my nerves again.  
"Brennan?"  
I groaned inwardly, how did she always seem too come when I was at my worst?  
"Sweetie are you ok?"  
Rubbing my temples, I shook my head.  
"No I'm not." I sobbed. "I keep telling people I am... but I'm not, ok?! I'm not ok!"  
I was angry and out of control, two things which made a very dangerous combination with me.

"Tell me what's wrong." Angela said.  
I huffed, it would be easier for me to tell what was right. Not a single thing.  
"I've learned to control my nerves around guys…a little. But I don't seem to have a grip of things around me and…I hate it. I hate the feeling of not being able to control my own life, so I've decided," I took a deep breath. "I'm going on that dig I was offered a few months ago, it didn't seem the right thing then but now I think it's ideal. While there I can go back to the reason why I became an anthropologist and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to order my thoughts while there."

My friend looked at me, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.  
Shaking her head, she replied.  
"I can't believe you're running from this Brennan. Unbelievable."  
"I'm not running," I protested. "I'm merely going on a six month dig to gather my control back."  
"SIX MONTHS!" Angela squealed. "That's insane!"  
"No," I replied. "I'm still very sane in my mind and if you will excuse me, I have a suitcase to pack."  
Standing up, I grabbed my laptop, coat and other belongings I might need on my trip.  
Angela walked after me as I headed towards the exit.  
"When are you leaving?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
"Tomorrow noon." I replied with determination. "It's the right thing to do, Ange."

My friend looked at me, sadness filled her big, brown eye.  
"I hope so." She answered, before pulling me into a hug. "Take care sweetie and please let Booth know, even if it's an email or call, he'd be heart-broken if you didn't."  
Frowning I said, "Ange it's impossible for the heart to break since it's a muscle."  
"Promise me." Angela demanded.  
Sighing I nodded.  
"I promise I'll contact Booth and you one last time before I leave."  
Taking one last time to look at my beloved lab, I continued my quest.  
Hoping I would find peace in the upcoming six months.

(---------------End Chapter 7---------------------)


	8. Escaping to Peru

**Hello, and welcome back! My exams are over! YAY!!! And hopefully the results will be as good as I think they are, but I won't get them till friday :( So ...  
Enjoy another chapter of Hous of Horrors and leave me your thoughts!!!  
- Liesa**

Chapter 8: Escaping To Peru

Sighing, I closed my laptop.  
The e-mail was sent to Booth and I had no need to wait for a reply because I knew he would say the exact same thing as Angela.  
'Stop running Brennan… or Bones!' Everything was packed and stuffed into my car, a one-way ticket to Peru was bought and I was more than ready to leave this hellhole.

My mind on blank I rode to the airport, waited for my plane to arrive and climbed on board.  
I was just another passenger. Nothing different from the others, except that they didn't knew my story.  
The story I was running from.

I hoped Booth would just let it go. That he would see my email for what it was. The curtsey to let my partner know where I was going, but also the need to do this by myself. I sighed in annoyance as I realized I was fooling myself. If Angela already thought this was a bad idea, Booth surely would as well.

-----------

Observing I stared at my new 'home'.  
It lay abandoned, and looked utterly cold from the outside.  
Reaching inside my pocket, I took the key and opened the door.

The inside of the cabin was dark and the air smelled stale. I sighed as I picked up my suitcase and carried it inside. I switched the lights on and saw the living room. Their was one uncomfortable looking couch, an old, worn rug. My gaze slowly left the living room and glided towards the small kitchen. Their were no appliances except for what looked like a small cooker. Finally my gaze rested on the small bed in the far end of the room. I sighed again as I walked to the small closet, where I would keep my clothes. 'This would be my home for the next few months.' I sighed and lifted the suitcase onto the bed. I opened it and started to unpack.

A small package inside caught my eye when I removed the first pair of trousers, it was packed in plain brown wrapping paper and my name was written across it. I recognized it as Angela's handwriting. She must have put it in my suitcase when I went to say goodbye one last time.  
Tearing the paper open I removed a small note what read : 'For your new home, don't forget us. The squints.'  
As I tossed the note aside my eyes drifted to the actual gift, a picture frame which held a photo from last Christmas. A beautiful photo of the whole group including me and Booth.  
And without him even here, I got lost in his kind, brown eyes again.

The same brown eyes stared at the screen in complete unbelief back in Washington D.C.  
No…No… No.  
Booth shook his head, the mail from his partner open on his computer screen.  
There was no way she'd left.  
For the third time he read the mail.

_'__Dear Booth,__'__t be able to answer my mobile phone, because off the dig in Peru. I__'__m leaving today to join a group of scientist on an six month dig in the __'__Desierto costero del Perú__'__ or simply the Coastal desert of Peru. There is no need to worry, I__'__ll contact you when I feel comfortable and have the time to do it, which probably wouldn__'__t be anytime soon.  
One last thing, you don__'__t have to pick me up at the airport, I already arranged Angela would do that for me.  
_

For the next few days I probably won

_Greetings,  
Temperance Brennan.__'__  
_

_  
_She was gone.  
His precious Bones had ran…and she hadn't even had the strength to tell him herself.  
Somewhat angry at her for being so impersonal, but also understanding and glad she had told him anyway. But there was no way he would let her get away this easily.  
Not without her knowing how much she cared about him.

Picking up his keys and left on his way to Washington Airport.  
"Good evening ma'am, my name is Seeley Booth. I would like some information on a client of yours. Her name is Temperance Brennan."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we aren't allowed to pass through information just like that." The receptionist replied.  
Booth sighed, he didn't like to misuse his authorities but this was what he called 'an emergency'.  
"Ma'am I'm an federal agent of the FBI and I'm investigating a case on Temperance Brennan." He flashed his badge. "I have information Miss Brennan has taken a flight to Peru in this company, can you confirm that and if possible give me further information?"

With a few taps on the keys of her keyboard the woman searched into the documents.  
"Miss Brennan took a flight to Peru this afternoon at 1:29 PM. She arrived in the airport at Lima and from these records it's known she rented a car there."

"Any chances there's an address of her residence in it, a hotel or an apartment she's currently staying in?" He flashed her a charm smile. The young woman stuttered.  
"I'll… see what I can do, Agent Booth."  
A few minutes passed by and Booth impatiently began tapping his fingers against the desk.  
Finally the woman spoke up again.  
"Machu Picchu, Peru. Those houses have been restored recently and she's renting one of those, it's probable that's her residence,…I'm sorry but there's no number given."

Booth scribbled something down onto his notepad and looked up, smiling politely and thanking the woman, continuing his quest to search Brennan.

-------------

Dusting off my clothes, I stood up and looked over at the final result.  
These were my first two days in Peru and the team had discovered an ancient body at the Condor Temple.  
Packing up my bag I looked at the site, everybody had already left, everybody except me.  
Looking at my watch I figured it was probably also time for me to leave.  
I knew that these were my roots, the reason why I became an anthropologist, but something felt strangely missing, I was getting attached to the team work at the Jeffersonian and in here the group wasn't all that friendly, and certainly not open for a personal chat. In some way it comforted me, but in some way it was also slightly disturbing.

I sat down on the side of the road as I looked in my backpack for a snack. While I was rummaging around in my backpack, I thought about all the times Booth would come get me for lunch and dinner too if we were dealing with a busy case, making sure I would eat. The way Angela would quickly drop by in the morning, just to say good morning. I usually told her that she shouldn't stop whatever she was doing just to come say hello to me, but now, I found myself missing these little things that made my day, a pleasant day.

The small things that would make me smile without me even realizing it. I sighed in annoyance at my musings. "Get a grip, Brennan. You have done this before. THIS is what you do. THIS is who you are. A forensic Anthropologist. And right now I'm needed here. So this is exactly where I should be."

Sighing I decided I needed a drink, luckily for me there was at least one pub in this village.  
As I placed myself down onto a bar seat, signing for the waiter.

"Una cerveza." A beer.  
The waiter nodded and seconds later a local beer stood in front of me.  
I took a snip of the liquid and heard a local woman raise her voice.  
"Lo siento mucho pero yo no le entiendo, señor. Déjame llamar a mi hija, ella habla un poco de palabras en Inglés. "  
From what I could understand she was saying that she was sorry but didn't understand English. And getting her daughter to speak for her.

"Doesn't anybody in this freaking village understand me!!!" A male yelled through the whole pub. Wait a second….That voice was very familiar to me, but why?  
I tried to focus my eyes on the place from where the voice came and saw a shadow through the heavy clouds of smoke and liquor fumes…when the daughter translated I knew it.

"Mamá, él dice que su nombre es Seeley Booth, un policía y que está buscando a una mujer llamada Temperance Brennan. La dama en la imagen. Ella es un arqueólogo .. aquí, creo."  
When I heard my name I tried to translate the whole conversation as well.

'Mom, he says his name is Seeley Booth, a cop and that he's searching for a woman named Temperance Brennan. The lady in the picture. She's an ..archeologist here, I think.'

"Booth!!" I yelped through the whole place and suddenly all eyes where on me.  
"¿Conoces a este hombre?" Do you know this guy? The woman asked.

"Sí, sí él es un amigo mío .., lo siento por el obstáculo". Yes I replied, he's a friend and I'm sorry for the hinderance.

The elder lady smiled at me.  
"Está bien, querida. Eres novio era probablemente sólo preocupado por ti. Eres un joven muy lindo."  
I Totally ignored her comment about Booth being my worried boyfriend and us being a cute pair.

Tossing some money to cover my drink on the table, I hurried through the mess of people and walked outside. And without even looking behind, I knew Booth was following me and that soon was confirmed.  
"Bones!! Wait!!!" He yelled, quickening his pace to follow me.  
Not a chance! I thought and also started to walk faster, almost running, to my place.

"Leave me alone!!" I screamed back, glad I saw the house I was staying getting closer.  
I heard Booth run even faster and when I reached into my pocket to grab my key, I felt his hand grab my wrist, trapping me against the ramshackle door.

"Let go!!!" I cried, fear overtaking me again and struggling against him.  
As I snapped my wrist from his tight grip, I quickly opened the door, anxious to get inside.  
But as soon as I opened the door, Booth had also followed me inside.  
With saddened eyes he looked at me.  
"This is what you call a home, Temperance?"

Booth looked at her, and then back to the tiny shack.  
The cobbles-floor was dirty and dusty, paint was pealing from the walls and the worst damage was covered with some hand-woven carpets.  
The place was a complete disaster!

"Yes, Booth. For now, this is my residence. Do you have a problem with my choice? It's the most practical solution. It's close to the site, it's in a relatively safe area and it's not expensive at all. However, there is only one bed, so I suggest you leave." I looked at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"No…" Booth said stubborn, knowing that yelling at her would only drive her further away and that was complete the opposite of what he had planned to do.  
"First of all I don't speak a freaking word of Spanish to order a room in an inn and second of all I'm not leaving you out of my sight again, you can scream and protest all you want, Temperance, but I'll make sure I stay the one constant in your life, whether you like it or not."

Our gazes met, both to stubborn to give in we stared at each other, the electricity crackling between us, Booth inched closer a small step, not breaking the penetrating eye-contact.  
For minutes there where only sounds of crickets outside and our elevated breathing, the whole world seemed to have disappeared and only our gazes held.  
Sepia brown stared into crystal blue for what seemed like an eternity, and then it happened.  
"Fine," I gave in. "I'll get you a spare blanket, you can have the couch, but only for tonight."

When Booth was installed on the couch minutes later, I got to my 'room' or the other side of the small building and climbed into the so-called bed,

_I opened the door and froze as I took in the mess. The table had been turned upside down, my clothes were scattered throughout the room. Everywhere I looked I saw pages that quite clearly had been torn out of the books I had brought with me. I had no time to process it as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The force of the action, unbalanced me and I fell to my knees_ _in the middle of the mess as the person who was responsible for this started to circle me. When he stopped in front of me, I recognized him. "Patrick." My voice was soft and shock was evident in it. He sat down on his knees and pulled my head back by tugging my hair. He held my face with his other hand, forcing me to look at him.  
_

_"You really didn't think I wouldn't find you, did you?" He pulled me closer and crashed his lips to mine as he pushed me on my back. Fidgeting underneath him, I tried to get free before he could get any further, but his strong frame prevented me from escaping.  
__"Let me go!" I yelled, doing my best to scratch on his arms with my short nails, after a few times succeeding to create a large, red scratch._  
A loud screech left my throatwhen I felt two hand on my shoulders…Two hands of a men, but in contrast to Patrick's these weren't cold like steel, but soft and gentle, shaking me back to reality…or what I thought was reality.

He grabbed my shoulders, lifted my torso a few inches and slammed me back on the floor. The move disoriented me and as I fought through the haze, he leaned down closer and started to talk. "Come on, babe! You really thought I would just let you go because that jackass of an FBI partner, who should have noticed weeks earlier, arrested me? He won't be there to save you every time. He is not here to save you this time is he? Let's face it, babe. He saved you once, I did this dozens of times. Enough evidence for you?"  
His words cut deep, but I continued to struggle, only one thought going through my mind. 'Not again! Not again! Not ag...'

* * *

"Temperance," A voice called out to me. "Wake up."  
Keeping my eyes shut forcefully, I shook my head in the sheets.  
"No," I replied. "Go away, you're gonna hurt me."  
Sighing, I heard someone kneel beside me.  
"Patrick's not here, Bones…I am. Booth. And I'm not going to hurt you…I never will."  
Slowly, I opened one eye to see my partner sitting next to me, a worried look on his face.  
"It's ok, Temperance. It's all over." He smiled gently.

A surge of anger coursed through my body "No, it isn't!" The blanket was thrown aside as I kicked myself out of bed. "Isn't and it's never going to be! This is never going to end!"

Running towards the door, I yanked it open, running outside, not caring it was in the middle of the night or that I was barefooted.

I could hear him call out to me, but I couldn't give in. I started to run, I didn't care which way I was going, just needing to get away from him, from the small cabin, from my nightmares. From the fears that had haunted me all the way to Peru. I let out a small cry as I stumbled and crashed to the ground, falling on my hands and knees.

"Bones…" He breathed once he had caught up with me, sinking to my eyelevel.  
"Let me help you…please. I'm here now, let me help you gett-"  
His breath caught as I launched myself at him.  
I was tired of running, tired of having those horrible nightmares, tired of not being able to feel anything good. As my arms wound around his neck, I buried my head in the crook where his neck and shoulders met, shivering in his arms.  
"Help me…." I sighed. "Help me feel."  
Rubbing my back reassuringly, he made soothing whispers in my ear. His sweet words were like a balm to my wounded heart and mind.  
"It's all gonna be all right…shhh…I promise…I'm here…it's all right."  
For several minutes we just say still in each other's embrace, and it may seem strange but it was the best thing I had ever felt.  
It was gentle and sweet, everything I had longed for, for such a long time.

(---------------------------End Chapter 8---------------------------)


	9. Just Partners

**A/N: YAY It's my birthday!! woohoo XD I turned 17 today and why would I be the only one receiving gifts I thought so..I uploaded a new Chapter of HoH especially for you guys (and girls :p) out here**  
**Make this the best birthday ever and leave me a revieuw with your thoughts !! **

**Chapter 9: Just Partners**

I awoke slowly, delicious covered with warmth of a blanket, and I didn't have a single nightmare since…  
The images of last night came rushing back.  
The nightmare, the yelling, my meltdown and the embrace.  
Booth had comforted me, or more important, I had let him.  
He had carried me inside where I, totally exhausted, had collapsed in his arms on the couch.

When suddenly something moved around my waist, my eyes shot open.  
And it seemed that the warm blanket was made of hands and arms!  
Booth's hands and arms.

Slowly and a little uncomfortable, I slipped out of his embrace, hoping I wouldn't wake him.  
Succeeding, I moved towards my improvised bathroom and washed myself a little, throwing my duffel bag for the day together and just when I was about to leave…  
"Bones???" I heard him call out groggily, still half asleep.  
Sighing, I put my bag down and went to Booth.

"What?" The one, simple word left my mouth.  
I wasn't in the mood for conversations, and especially not with my partner.  
As he pulled himself into a sitting position he looked at me, his gaze somber, an uncomfortable air in the room.  
"Why are you running?" He asked, his voice sounded hurt.  
"Booth I'm going to work, I'm not running." I replied.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." He argued, rubbing the back of his neck. "After four years, I think I'm worth a visit…but no, all I get is an e-mail. I tried to understand you, to cope with the fact that maybe nothing will ever be the same again, that maybe our unbreakable bond was broken at least, and then the person I cared the most for except Parker runs from me, like she's telling me I am the monster who did this to her."

In complete shock I stared at Booth, nailed to the ground.  
This isn't what I wanted, never had I meant it to end like this, never I had wanted Booth to get hurt, hurt like I was.  
I crossed my arms in front of me, simultaneously hugging my torso. My voice shook slightly as I spoke up, keeping my gaze focused on my bag. "Booth, I - I really need to go to work..." I had already hurt him enough. I hoped he would let me go, so I wouldn't hurt him more than I already had.

"No," He replied. " You're staying. I'm staying, until we worked this out, because you can try all you want, Temperance. You can't push me away."  
Sighing, I dropped my bag again and planted myself onto the other end of couch, as far from him as possible.  
Burying my head in my hands, I mumbled.  
"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to say! Because honestly, I have no idea. I have no idea what to do or say, and sometimes I don't even have a clue of who I am…It's just—It's killing me, Booth. And obvious it's also killing the people around me."

For minutes there was a silence between us.  
Not the usual silence, the comfortable one.  
But also not the pregnant and uncomfortable one.  
Just silence.

When Booth scooted closer, I was surprised, he wasn't mad like I thought he would be, instead he just placed an arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer, until my face was flat against his chest.  
His nose buried in my hair he whispered, "We'll get through this, Temperance. I promise, all I want you to do is trust me."

Looking up to him, my eyes bore into his.  
"I trust you." I whispered, hoarsely. And I meant it. My breath quickened and my gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips, and slowly I brought my face towards his, our lips inches apart. But then right before our lips met, the sound of my cell phone tore us apart.

A little awkwardly I shoved aside and got it out of my bag, answering it.  
" Brennan."  
"Dr. Brennan, are you ok?" Kathleen Simons, one of my colleagues at the dig asked.  
"Yes, Kathleen, I'm fine, I just Uhm—Overslept."  
"Ok, So you're still coming?"  
"Yes," I replied. "I'll be down in a few minutes, see you then."

"Bones…" Booth whispered, a little whine detectable in his voice. "Don't –"  
"I have to." I cut him off. "You can stay, there are some books on the shelf, see you later Booth."  
I closed the door behind me, a muffled "Yeah, later." The last thing I heard.

Carefully I looked at the scull in my hands, it was female, defiantly.  
A young female, probably in her teens when she was still alive, the, few, artefacts that were found beside her suggested that she'd been from an important tribe, most likely the leader's daughter.

But the most fascinating thing was that there weren't any bodies found around her, out of which we concluded that this wasn't a traditional grave, not a family grave like the one we usually bumped into. She'd been robbed.

My thoughts wandered further, had she fought her attacker?  
What had the robber done to her? Just taken her belongings or more?  
Question after question seeped into my head.  
Had the person assaulted her? Physically, sexually or maybe even both.  
Had she been brave, and fought the guy? Or had she been a coward just like me, and had she let him control her?  
Had she…

"Tempe?"  
My eyes blinked rapidly as I tried to shake myself back to reality.  
Standing in front of me was Kathleen, the youngest of one of the doctors I worked with, her red hairs in a bouncy ponytail and some unruly locks curled behind her ear, her big green eyes, worried.

Kathleen sat down in front of her and spoke up again: "Tempe? Are you okay? You seem to be a little distracted. Are you okay?"  
I looked at her and realized that I was, as a matter of fact, not okay. The thoughts about the victim I had been examining kept running around in my head. I sighed and stared at the remains.  
" I - Kathleen, could you please handle the processing of this set of remains?" I got up and started to walk towards the hill, walking away from the site. I kept on walking till I was completely surrounded by nature, needing it's calm and reassuring qualities soothing to me. As the thoughts that were flowing through my head became too much, I sunk down on my knees, cradling my head in my hands.

What had happened this morning…or what had could have happened?  
If there hadn't been an interruption..would I have kissed my partner?  
My very attractive and comforting partner.  
Would I have let him…or would I have backed away in the last seconds?  
Was my fear for Patrick still too big to let people in…and was I over him at all?

He had damaged my trust, really damaged.  
In that one year I thought I'd finally found love, I had wondered that maybe Booth was right, that I would find love eventually, and then, in one single moment, everything shattered.  
It felt like everything had turned into shades of grey. That there wasn't a single happy thing left. Everything was broken…and I was, still am, the most.  
Numerous thoughts wandered through my mind, and I couldn't focus on one.  
I hated being this fragile.  
For the first time since I came here, I watched the panorama.  
My breath caught when I saw how pretty it was, this was truly beautiful.  
I was surrounded with hills, a gorgeous flora and a fog hung over the mountain I was sitting on. It was quiet, peaceful and free of worry from any kind, the place I'd been looking all over…fatigue overcame me again and slowly my eyes fluttered close.

---------------

A rustling sound shook me awake…  
Strange, I didn't remember dozing off in the first place.  
When I opened my eyes I was shocked to find Kathleen standing in front of me, clearly out of breath.

"Thank..God, we ..found you!" She breathed.  
Wait…we? When I looked further I saw my partner standing behind her, a relieved smile on his face.  
"Bones!!" He smiled at me. "We kinda got worried… well I got worried, you'd been gone for hours according to..-"  
"Kathleen." My colleague anthropologist replied.  
"Yeah, Kathy here. She told me you already went home, but I'd been there the entire day… so it was impossible I could have missed you and we went searching and ..well now we gotcha."  
From the corners of my eyes I saw Kathleen smiling when I let Booth pulled me to my feet, and accidently stumbled in his arms, flat against his chest.  
A flash of yesterday evening shot through my mind and quickly I removed myself from Booth's arms.

Silently we walked back downwards and once down I thanked Kathleen and confirmed I would be back tomorrow. Without a further word Booth and I walked to my new house.  
As I softly closed the door behind us I was startled to see him looking at me.  
Booth inched closer, gently placing a finger under my chin, lifting it up, forcing me to meet his hypnotizing eyes.  
"Hey , Bones you ok?" He asked me softly.  
"I've been better but, yes, it's ok now…I'm glad you found me, it can be pretty cold up there in the middle of the night."

A heart-melting grin broke across his face.  
"Yeah, guess it can be."  
He leaned even closer and my breath caught as he lowered his face towards mine, so close I could feel his breath on my face but right before he could press his lips against mine, I backed away.  
"Booth.." I whispered, stunned and ashamed of my action. "I—I can't do this… I'm sorry."  
Also my partner stumbled aside, a little taken aback by my reaction I guess.  
"Shit," He cursed, rubbing his face. "No… I'm sorry—I should have known… With Patrick and stuff.."

Suddenly Booth moved towards the, somewhat apart, kitchen and I was left wondering if I had hurt him that much with one rejected kiss.  
I had wanted to kiss him, feel close to him, I really did.  
But something still scared me, and I wondered if that little insecure part would ever go away.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard him return, with a slight smile on his face and a pan in his hands.  
"Pasta alla arrabiata… with some local spices I found in the shelf."  
I took place on the table and nodded gracefully when a plate full of wonderful smelling pasta was set in front of me.  
"Thanks." I said and speared a few penne's on my fork, bringing it to my mouth.  
As several flavors filled my mouth I had to contain myself from moaning, damn I had never known Booth was such a good cook.

Swallowing, I asked smiling.  
"You never told me you could cook this well."  
Grinning from ear to ear at my compliment, he replied.  
"You never asked…and since I'm alone and haven't got that much spare time at home…"  
"Well, it's great. Thanks Booth."

We ate the rest of our plates in silence, and as I almost finished, Booth shocked me with a question.  
"Hey, Bones…"  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
Fidgeting in his chair he finally asked, "We're good, huh? I mean back to normal,.. back to partners?"

"Yes," I answered him. "We're partners."  
_Just partners…  
_  
(---------------------------End Chapter 9---------------------------)


	10. The Final Decision

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry it took me so horribly long to update this one, but I needed to focus on my studies to pass the year :( And now my final exams will start monday and my teacher say I have a very good chance to pass this year if I keep up the good work on last week...so that's what I'm gonna do and after that I'm all yours again XD  
Anyway don't forget to review, I love your thoughts and ideas, greets LiLaLo264888  
****  
Chapter 10 : The final decision  
**  
Stubborn, I shook my head again.  
"No." I replied. "I'm where I want to be."  
He sighed and took a step forward, closer to me and tilted my head upwards with a single knuckle under my chin.  
"Temperance," He pleaded. "You can't keep running, I'm here to help you now and I also will be there in DC. I'll always be right behind you, just….please."  
As I looked at him, I saw a softened glance in his brown, reassuring eyes. Something that was always there when he was being honest with me.

I leaned a little closer into a comforting embrace he offered, my back stiffening slightly as he closed his arms around me.  
My head rested in the crook of his neck, purely exhausted from our arguing.  
After a few minutes, I finally gave in.  
To be honest with myself, I wanted to go back to DC.  
I wanted to be able to close this chapter for once an for all.  
To let the scares heal. Literally.

"Ok." I mumbled, and suddenly Booth pulled away a little, something changed in the glimpse of his eyes and he completely surprised me when he placed a kiss on my lips.  
The kiss came to me as a shock. Totally unexpected, but oh so gentle.  
It barely happened, I barely registered it.  
But it was clear also Booth had just reacted by his instincts as he, wide eyed and shocked, pulled back.  
Dazed I looked at my partner, lips still tingling from the kiss.  
"That was…unexpected.." I mumbled once I'd found my voice again.

Gaze fixed to the ground, he replied.  
"Yeah."  
No hesitation and no regret detectable in his voice.  
Just a confirmation of my question.

For a few minutes I sat fidgeting in my seat, not sure how to handle this.  
I finally got up with the vague excuse that I needed to pack my bag.  
Once I was a little further away from my partner, I released a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
Determined to ignore the questions that were spooking around in my head, I put myself on autopilot and started to pack my belongings.

Forty minutes later, I took the last item of the wall.  
Angela's picture.  
It had haunted me since I had given its place on the wall.  
I looked back at the photograph, back into Booth's eyes, the same eyes that were now burning on my back.

"You ready?"  
Shocked by having the somewhat comfortable silence broken again, and the fact that I hadn't hear Booth nearing, I dropped the frame.  
The deafening sound of glass shattering onto several tiny pieces on the floor, running through the room.

Cursing, I dropped onto my knees.  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I , carefully, took a chart of glass in my hands. "I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry."  
My hands and whole body were shaking as fear and flashbacks from the past overtook me again. The sting on my cheek when I had once dropped a teacup returning.

I was jolted back to reality as Booth gently touched my shoulder.  
"Hey," He whispered soothing in my ear. "It's not your fault, Temperance."  
A shock ran through my body as we both reached for the same chart at the same time, our hands caressing each others softly.

My breath hitched a little at the contact, and when I looked up, our gazes met.

"Not your fault." He repeated, and softly caressed my cheek with his flat palm.  
I released the glass and allowed him to clean up the mess I made.

When everything was finally taken care of we made our way back to the airport.  
Closing my eyes I finally relaxed when we had taken places in our seats.  
When I looked back at my partner moments later, I saw that he was sound asleep.  
This was promising to be a long trip.

Finally I allowed myself to think about the questions that had been running through my head since the moment Booth had found me.

I was still a little unsure with him nearby then why did it felt good to have him with me?  
Why was it that I felt secure and safe when Booth was around me?  
Staring into space, I continued my wandering thoughts.

What had happened this morning? Why had I allowed him to kiss me? And why did I feel so good with the fact that he did? Booth was my partner, my friend!  
Had something changed between us…and if it had, was it a good thing or a bad?

Completely fixed on my questions, I hadn't noticed that there was only one obstacle left, the final step.  
"I have to visit him." I said to no one in particular, but apparently I had woken my partner when I had spoken up so suddenly.

"What?" He asked groggily, sleep still detectable in his voice. "Visit who?"  
I knew that Booth wouldn't be ok with this plan, as most of the time when I came up with something, but I knew for certain that this was the only way I would be able to move on.  
I had to face my monster.

"Patrick." I replied hugging my chest unconsciously as I spoke his name . "I have to visit him."  
As suspected, Booth let out a shuddering breath and rubbed the back of his neck, both indications, I had learned, that he was frustrated with my decision.  
His eyes bore into mine for several moments, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Are you sure?" He asked finally.  
Completely certain of my choice I nodded with determination.  
With as shuddering breath my partner gave in, aware that I did him a pleasure to go back to DC. But also knowing he should return the pleasure.  
Well, pleasure, that wasn't the exact term I would take to describe a visit to Patrick with.  
It was more like a….obligation.

The rest of the flight went by without either one of us bringing it up again. I knew he didn't really like the idea, but he seemed to understand it was something I needed to do. The drive home was silent as well, but luckily we got there quickly. When we finally did get home and got inside, Booth spoke up."Look, Bones... I - I know you want to go to see Patrick, but are you sure it's a good idea?"

Releasing a shuddering breath, I nodded again.  
"Yes," I replied. "I know I've been running and hiding a lot and after some reflecting I've come to the rational conclusion that taking this final step, and facing some fears, will help me processing what has happened in the past and the possibility to let a sexual or romantic partner gain my thrust again."

He approached me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder as he slowly turned my gaze upwards so I would look him in the eye. "I understand. I just don't want anything to happen to you, okay? I'm just worried about you Bones, that's all. I understand why you want to do this. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Glad he had finally given in, I instinctively leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, the contact of my lips against his stubled face sending a jolt of electricity through me.  
Sheepishly, I stumbled backwards, mumbling "Thank you," and moving towards the door again.

It was silence in the car as we drove to the highly guarded prison. We had left in a hurry. I just wanted to get it over with. We hadn't even unpacked our bags yet. Suddenly Booth spoke up. "Bones? You asked me to come, but do you want me to wait in the car, or outside the room, or...?"

I looked at him and hesitated for a moment. I thought I had been clear, but obviously I hadn't been. "Well, inside the room, you know with - with Patrick." I unconsciously crossed my arms in front of my chest as I said his name. "So I - I," I hesitated, not sure it was a good idea to tell Booth I didn't want to be alone with him in one room. "So you?" He softly asked me to continue . I sighed and as I stared out the window to the big building, we were nearing, I spoke up. "So I won't have to be alone with him."  
Smiling slightly, he nodded in understanding.  
"I'm with you, Temperance."

As we got out it became clear that something was going on, given all the chaos, ambulances, police officers, warders, … running around.  
After a few moments Booth finally got the attention of one of the guys running around, and he asked for explanation.  
"A guard has been killed, stabbed by a prisoner. The guy escaped, he's on the loose."  
"Name of the detainee?" Booth asked warningly.  
"Patrick Wells."

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Danger on the loose

**A/N: YAY! My exams are finally over, so which means I have extra time for you guys. And even better, next week I'll get my reportcard, and if it's good, I'll upload the next chapter on the same day.  
Please leave a review with your thougts or an idea.**

Chapter 11 : Danger on the loose  
  
I stood there, completely paralyzed.  
My surroundings suddenly seemed so far away and everything was colder.  
Dead. Patrick. Escaped.  
The words caused my whole body to shake and right before I hit the ground, I felt two strong arms catching me.  
"I gottcha," I heard Booth say. "He won't get you, Bones. He'll have to get through me first."  
His promise somewhat put me at ease, knowing that Booth was there to protect me when I couldn't. Knowing that he was there for me.

"FBI offered a surveillance patrol and two agents on duty 24/7, and I'm also looking out for you."  
I sighed in annoyance. "Booth I don't need your protection." I argued.  
Shaking his head Booth replied. "No, You don't _want_ protection, you need it though."

Realizing there was no way my partner would let go, I accepted his offer.  
"Ok, what do you want us to do? Go back to my now, over secured, apartment in the hope they catch Patrick soon? IF they catch him at least."  
"They'll find him," my partner promised. "He's after you, so he'll have to surface the sooner or later."

Hoping Booth hat it by the right end, we moved back to my place.  
I could see that Booth was very worried about this. His hands clutched the steering wheel and his jaw was sat. I sighed before I turned to him. "Stop it, Booth. There is no point in worrying so much, okay? We have the protection you wanted and you are right here, with me. We will both be fine." 'We HAVE to be,' I added in my mind, trying to prevent the worst case scenario's that were running in my head and were sending shivers down my spine.

"He won't get to me, Booth. We have protection okay? That is all that matters. We have to think positively. He won't get to me." I really hoped he wouldn't. I had to keep telling myself that or the fear would leave me immobile. He sighed and nodded once as he concentrated on the road again. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

Once we where back at my apartment I met agent Hastings and Agent Grace, the two assigned agents who would look out for this shift.

"Do you want to eat something?" I asked, realizing we hadn't eaten anything since this morning and the fact that I was getting petty hungry myself.  
"Yeah," Booth licked his lips. "What do you have?"  
As I pulled open the refrigerator and seconds later a cupboard it came to me that I hadn't any food in storage.  
"I'll call in Grace to get us some Thai." Booth answered.

A grin split across my face as I acknowledged how well my partner knew me.

With Agent Grace on his mission, Hastings had to be more alert, but that didn't seem to be a problem. I had put the plates on the table in front of the couch, figuring that would eat much more comfortable, Booth sat down beside me, a pregnant pause between us until I broke it. "Booth?"  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"This morning,..in Peru.." I stammered , trying to bring up the kissing event in the hope to put things at ease again when suddenly a sound from outside startled me.  
"Stay here," Booth ordered as he rushed to check on Hastings and what had happened.  
"Booth, wait!" My plea was answered with the sound of the door falling in it's lock again and my questions still unanswered.  
Seconds became minutes and I was relieved to hear Booth knock on the door.  
Taken aback when I found my ex standing there instead of my partner, I knocked over a vase.  
My face covered with a handkerchief drained in chloroform, I struggled to escape, my body betraying me as it went limp in his grip.

I blinked rapidly, my eyes trying to get used to the minimum of light and there new surroundings. Where the hell was I?  
I remembered, the strong scent of chloroform filling my nostrils and the blurry vision of Patrick in front of me.  
Bastard! My body moved unintended and suddenly my head hit something hard, as I tried to move my feet it came to me that my knees where almost pressed against my chest.

Ok, conclusion, I was in a really small space.  
I was startled when I heard the sound of grind against tires and a door opening.  
As soon as my brain registered the sounds, I made the conclusion he had locked me in the trunk of his car.

Inadvertently my head snapped aside as I was temporarily blinded by the sharp rays of sunlight when he opened the trunk, my eyes slamming close quickly.  
"Get out." Not a request but a harsh order.  
Stubborn, I didn't move a muscle, better uncomfortable and somewhat safe than in his hands I reasoned.  
"I said out!" He yelled, pulling me up straight by my hair which caused me to cry out. Despite the yelp of pain I let out Patrick ignored everything and forced me out of the car, holding my wrists so I was left quite helpless.  
"Let go!," I cried , struggling with all my force but still unable to free myself.  
Suddenly an unexpected jolt of my fists being pulled back I stumbled onto the ground, my body flat against the grind as I felt him use some kind of rope to tie my hands behind my back, making sure I wasn't able to use my martial arts before forcing some fabric, most likely another handkerchief into my mouth before securing it with a longer scrap, tying a tight knot on the back of my head.

Desperately I struggled against the bounds, hissing as he pulled me backwards.  
"Not so tough now are ya, bitch."  
I gritted my teeth in anger, as good as possible through the gag.  
How could I have forgotten how strong he was?  
As he pushed me inside the empty and expired building, I tumbled onto the ground, yelping as Patrick pulled me onto my feet again, by my hair.  
"I tried to be nice, Temperance. I really did. But you …you just piss me off."

He roughly pushed me down onto a chair, grabbing a robe and tying my feet down against it's legs. My arms where suddenly lifted into the air and I noticed they where being placed on a hook. Kenton. The single name flashed through me and I mentally slapped myself for telling about him to Patrick, about what he'd done to me and how that was the first time I was really afraid for my life.

An evil grin spread across his face as I wiggled against my bounds. No way I could escape this time. I guess he saw the glimpse of desperation and terror in my eyes, when he knelled beside me.  
"To bad your little agent can't rescue you this time isn't it…but I'll make sure to keep a nice souvenir for when he recovers, or at least IF he recovers."  
I saw something flash in the corners of my eyes and the next thing I knew I had the cold blade of a huge butchers knife pressed against the injunction of my collarbone, the sharp tip notching down into my flesh creating a painful and bloody cut.

I watched him closely as he cleaned the knife carefully with a paper tissue, bloodstains draining in. Then he brought it to my face again, but instead of making another cut, like I suspected, I felt a lock of my hair being removed. Horrified with the circus going on, I closed my eyes but only having them forced open again in a reaction when a quick flash blinded me temporarily and I blinked rapidly to regain my sight.  
I watched astonished when Patrick pulled the Polaroid from the camera and put it with the hair and blood drained tissue in a plastic clip-bag, sealing it.  
"So," He told me. "Isn't it nice…now he can make his own scrapbook...guess he'll love the gift."

Monster! My mind screamed over and over again.  
This would destroy Booth!  
Why wasn't he happy with just killing me?  
That was his goal wasn't it? Than just do it, but leave my partner out of this…because sure as hell he would blame himself forever.

"Well, we fouled around long enough didn't we? On with the fun."  
My whole body shook with pent up adrenaline and endorphins as I knew my end was nearing.  
The muffled sounds of my hysterical screaming, through the gag, filled the empty warehouse.  
In a failed attempt to stop my withering and screaming he hissed :  
"Stop it! You'll only make things worse and more painful…for yourself. "

Pulling out an injection, I shivered, remembering the drugs he gave me months ago.  
"A small dose," He explained. "is enough to keep someone calm, a larger one stops breathing-, brain- and heart functions…and since the smaller dose didn't work, I'll have to give you a larger one. But don't worry, they also use this to put down animals and as far as I know, has never one of them complained that it hurts."

With a quick thrust he had impaled the needle in my arm, a yelp of pain even evident through the cloth that covered my mouth.

Like sand that fell through my fingers, I felt the energy being drained out of my body.  
Only a few seconds before complete darkness surrounded me, I heard the muffled sounds of someone towards me. The only question left, was I saved or in even greater danger?

(-End Chapter 11-)


	12. Friend or foe

**A/N: VACATION! And great grades so**** as I promised here's the new chapter! ******

Chapter 12:Friend or foe?  
_  
_It was cold.  
Complete darkness surrounded me.  
I pierced my ears in the hope to catch a sound, but was greeted with an impermeable silence.

I had no awareness of my current state, well except that I was still bound and gagged, the time and orientation.  
Was I still in the warehouse? Back in the car trunk? Or stuck in the ground?  
As far as I knew, Patrick thought he'd killed me.  
Which raised the question of what had gone wrong, to my luck.

I closed my eyes again, pretending to be asleep, or dead, as the door opened. I tensed as I heard Patrick's voice.  
"I just don't see why we have to wait to move! That stupid low life nothing of an FBI Agent should be dead if you did your job right and I can most definitely get her to..." I continued to listen as he was interrupted.  
"No, you can't! Three different FBI teams are on this one, Patrick! You can't move her without being spotted! For crying out loud we are in the middle of the city! There is no way you can..." The sound of the other voice was familiar, yet I couldn't place it before he was interrupted by Patrick again. "There is always a way. And in this case, it's my way or the highway. Got it?"

Footsteps neared towards me and I felt the presence of a body very close next to me.  
I felt a ice-cold hand on my face and my eyes snapped open uncontrolled.  
In front of me I saw the Face of Agent Roy Grace.

"You idiot!" He jerked his hand away, running towards Patrick.  
"You gave her the wrong stuff!"  
Patrick's gaze crossed mine, fury showing in his green eyes as he looked at me with disgust.  
"The problem will be solved quickly," He said, pulling the gun out of Grace's holster and pointing it at me.  
I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the gunshot but instead of the sound of a bullet, the corrupt agent's voice filled the room.  
"Wait!" He halted Patrick.  
Patrick turned around, facing his companion.  
"What?" He spat.  
An evil grimace played across Roy's face as he moved towards me, kneeling next to me and forcefully taking my face in his hand, forcing me to look him in the eyes.  
"Think of all the fun we can have when she's still here."

Images of what Patrick had called 'fun' in the past rushed back and I shivered.

Oh please don't let it be that what he means.  
"What do you have in mind?" My ex asked clearly interested.

Without another word, Grace got up and left the room.  
Minutes passed teasingly slow and suddenly stumbling caught my attention.  
The heavy metal door opened and someone was pushed inside, Grace holding him forcefully.

With a forceful push, the agent disposed himself of the other person, and when his groan filled the room, my body and mind started racing.  
Booth!

My eyes snapped up at him. He was chained with the same rope and duck tape covered his mouth. Clearly worried, he eyed me and I gave a small nod, letting him know I was somewhat ok. Grace smiled triumphantly, elbowing Patrick.  
"See, I told you it would be fun to bring him here."  
Patrick nodded assent.

I kept my focus on Patrick, I felt panic rising inside of my chest at his words. "Well, Agent Booth," He said mockingly, "Let's welcome her home, shall we?" I looked at Booth, who was mumbling all kind of things, yet I couldn't understand him due to the piece of tape over his mouth. He was squirming against his bonds. "Oh, do you have something to say, Agent Booth?" He laughed evilly. "You know what Agent Booth? I'll tell you _exactly_," he emphasized the word, "what I'm going to do to her. Maybe that'll make you feel better."

Booth began withering again grumbling thinks of which I was sure they weren't very respectful towards Patrick or Grace.  
I noticed Patrick got worked up since he started pacing and then turned towards my partner, who was still fighting against his bounds, slapping him in the face .  
"You jealous, FBI?" He hissed. "Because I can have her, and had her and you don't?"

Patrick moved towards Booth, who didn't even flinch as the tape was forcefully removed from his mouth.  
"Got something to say, agent?"  
Booth growled at Patrick.  
"If you even dare to lay one hand on her, sicko…I'll end your miserable life!"  
Patrick laughed throatily.  
"You see," He told Booth. "There are some flaws in your logic. One, I already laid my hands on her, several times as I recall and two, last time I did, you didn't do a freaking thing!"

"MONSTER!" Booth yelled, and I was stunned to see him throw himself at Patrick, his hands somehow untied and his fist now colliding with Patrick's face.

With a flash I saw Patrick pull out the knife he had used to cut off a piece of my hair, and thrust it towards Booth.  
"Booth!" Both I and the corrupt Grace yelled, only my voice was muted due the gag that still covered my mouth.

A gunshot rang through the warehouse and stunned I looked up to find out that Agent Grace was the shooter and Patrick chocking on the ground. With widened eyes I saw him stare in wonder to Agent Grace and it seemed he finally understand what was going on, although I was still clueless. "Traiitttooorrr…" Patrick accused, the last breath he would ever spent.

Grace walked towards me, kneeling down till he was at my eyelevel.  
He tried to touch my face, but I flinched, still not certain what to believe about Grace.  
"Roy," Booth halted him. "I'll take care of her, you call in the teams and fill them in."  
Nodding silently, Agent Grace walked outside.  
Booth gently reached behind my head with the knife that was left onto the floor, cutting my gag.

"Grace's a good guy Bones. Actually it was his idea to gain Patrick's trust as a double agent. Since the moment we got the news that Patrick was on the loose, Grace regained contact with him by pretending to be interested in taking care of dirty jobs, like cleaning up after him and making sure there were no trails left. Without him..," I saw Booth swallow a lump "…he gave you an anti-serum for the deadly injection when Patrick was outside for a moment, you should thank him."  
The last fiber of the robe that held my wrists together snapped and I threw my arms around Booth, not trusting my legs to carry the weight.  
Right now, Booth was the only guy I wanted to thank.

"Shhh..It's ok," Booth whispered reassuringly into my ear as he held my trembling form. "I got you, you're safe…shh."  
For several moments I continued to listen to his soothing rambling.  
The nightmare was over…finally.  
"Thank you," I whispered, my voice crackling so much that I barely recognized it as my own.  
I pulled away gently and my gaze met his, his brown eyes warm and familiar.

"Thank you." I repeated myself, this time more clearly as Booth gently whipped away a strand of my sweat slick hair, my breath hitched and we looked at each other one last time before I slowly closed the distance that remained between our lips.

My lips brushed his, tender and slowly, and my last sheds of hesitation disappeared when I felt him wound his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer and accepting the kiss gladly.  
Our lips caressing each others soft and tenderly.  
I silently cursed the drugs that still remained in my system for having to pull away so soon, wincing as I made a wrong movement which applied pressure on a wound.  
"Let's get you to the hospital, just a quick check-up." Booth whispered gently combing through my locks as my head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

Stubbornly I didn't move.  
"I don't need a check-up, Booth. I'm fine." But as he pulled me to my feet, I winced.  
My partner looked at me full of disbelieve.  
"I've been worse," I argued, knowing it was a lost battle anyway.

After we got home from the check-up, which had ended with a stitch on my head to a wound I hadn't even felt at all, Booth had offered to go slow for a moment.  
He told me I could use some rest after everything that had happened.  
And to be honest I was worn out, both physically and emotionally.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked concerned.  
How was I feeling?  
I felt groggy due the medication and loss of time. I felt relieved Patrick was finally history.  
But I also was confused about the current state of me and Booth.

I could hear Booth approaching me. The leather of the couch creaked softly as he sat down next to me. "Bones, are you okay? Please talk to me. You're worrying me." I looked back up at him and shrugged. I didn't know how to put all of my feelings into words. I hesitated a moment as he opened his arms, before I leaned against his side, allowing him to pull me into his embrace. "You know you can tell me everything, right?"

Carefully I nodded into the chest of my partner. It was strange but as soon as his arms were around me I felt safe and taken care of, a feeling I had yearned for, for so long.

"You make me feel safe," I finally admitted I a timid whisper.

"Oh Bones," Booth replied, knowing exactly what I was trying to tell. Knowing what I had gone through with that first person I trusted with love…or what I thought was love. "I will do everything in my power to keep you away from that kind of horrors again. I care about you, more than you will ever probably know. And I know it's much to ask but you have to believe me. To trust me."  
He gently stroked back a single tear with the pad of his thumb. Stroking my hair and whispering his lips over my jaw-line. A butterfly caress.

Softly I brought my hand to his face caressing it as his lips where still on my face.  
My once racing mind was numbed by the sensations my partner was causing.  
It felt good. It felt wonderful. And it felt right.  
Slowly I pulled back and my eyes fluttered open to meet his, I saw adoration in his and a soft smile on his lips. Carefully I brought my lips to caress his in a soft, gentle and yet passionate kiss. "I thrust you." The last words right before we met again.

(-End Chapter 12-)


	13. Worth A Shot

**A/N : Omg! OMG! OMG ! Signs you are a horrible updater...you just forget how fanfiction actually worked XD Yes it really happend, I just sat here in front of my pc trying to figure it out again XD  
Sorry for the horrible long haitus, it's ok to hate me...I do it myself. But School is ...crazy. We have giant projects (I'm designing clothes, a book for toddlers and making a skull out of clay...all super fun but I just forget to update.) Don't be worried, it will go faster from now on because...I finally got my own laptop YAY! Well not got...I had to pay it myself. ANyway I promise I'll update another chapter of House of Horrors this night/evening. (If there are good reviews ...and yes I'm blackmailing.)  
Bye and enjoy !**

Chapter 13 : Worth a shot  
  
I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. My body only wrapped in the thin fabric of a towel. I watched a few droplets that still remained from my shower tickling down my batted skin and disappearing behind the towel.  
Slowly I maneuvered the protective cover down from myself, getting used to my fragile and vulnerable form again.

I looked up again and found a pair of ghostly blue eyes staring at me. My eyes.  
They now ranked down my exposed body, starting at my face I looked at the stitches that covered the wound there, soon they found the cut on my collarbone that Patrick had made. Trembling I now completely removed the piece of fabric from my body, letting it pool at my feet.

Horrified I took in the image of my own body, batted, bruised and covered with cuts and wounds and I found myself thinking 'How on earth could somebody love someone 'damaged' as me? How could Booth?'

My mind flashed back to the afternoon we'd spent together after we got back from the hospital. How comforting and safe it felt again to be in his arms. But then the moment when he departed seeped back too.

_"Get some rest Bones, you need it." He told me, cupping my cheek gently as we stood in the doorway.  
"I know." I replied, too tired to argue about his protecting tendencies.  
Stepping a little closer I watched as he leaned down to cover my lips with his, only stopping a few inches before we met, giving me some time to retreat._The loud shriek of my cell phone shook me back to the present and I quickly dressed in some undergarments before pulling on a bathrobe and answering the ringing piece of technology that lay on my dining table. Without even bothering to look on the display, I answered it.  
"Brennan."  
"Hey Brennan!" I was greeted by a joyful artist, "How's Peru?" I could her hear genuine interest sounding through in her words. I furrowed my brows as I thought about all that had happened over the last few days. "I'm not there anymore."  
"What?" Angela sounded utterly confused, "Then where are you?" I could hear her concern and confusion in her voice, sighing I rubbed the bridge between my nose, feeling tired. "Listen, Angela, this is really hard to explain over the phone, so maybe you should just come over." Though I was tired, I was sure that a visit of my best friend would help me sort out some things, after all, Angela always has been better at stuff like this than me... and besides, I owed her.

As if my body was on autopilot I found myself leaning in and kissing Booth gently.  
Brushing a few strands of my hair aside as we broke apart, he whispered huskily in my ear:  
"Let me take you out once, Temperance."  
Stunned and a little taken aback by his proposal I stuttered: "W-What?"  
" A date," Booth repeated in a low whisper. "To prove I'm worth a shot. That we're worth a shot." Placing one last chaste kiss on my lips he turned to leave, leaving me there with my inner debate.

"Okay, Bren. I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?" After Angela had ended the call, I got up and quickly put some comfortable clothes on. While I was combing my hair out, the door bell rang. I left the bathroom and walked to my front door. "Hey Ange." She stepped into my apartment and gave me a quick hug.  
"Hey sweetie," When she pulled back she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So, you gonna tell me what's been going on?" I sighed as I quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail. After I had shut the door, we walked to my couch were we sat down. Sighing one last time I started.  
"Well, it all begun on the second day I was in Peru…."

After having told Angela the entire story, I sat back, feeling exhausted.  
"Oh my god! He kidnapped you? Why wasn't I told! Are you okay? You weren't hurt or anything? You're okay, right?" Smiling slightly at Angela's hyper and overreacting self I answered her questions.  
"Yes Angela, like I told you, he drugged me. It was an official FBI case and I was only back from that afternoon, besides the risk that Patrick would also go after my friends was too high. Except for the fact that it was quite a scare, a couple of bruises and cuts I'm fine." I rested my head back against the sofa, trying to relax a little. Angela's words however, snapped me out of a trance. "So, when are you going out on that date with our favorite FBI agent?"

Startled I looked up at my best friend. I could practically feel the blood drain from my face and my eyes widen. With a shaky, unsteady voice and gaze back fixed onto the floor I replied.  
"I-I'm not even sure if I'm going to agree to the proposal, Ange."

Without looking up I heard her ask.  
"Why not, Brennan? Why on this earth would you throw out a chance on happiness, your last chance maybe even."

Shaking my head I denied, forcing the ghosts out of my head, my shoulders collapsing as I failed. "I'm …scared." I whispered, I felt lost, lost like a 5 year old girl in a giant maze in a theme park. Only I was lost in a giant maze of emotions and lies.  
I was too frightened to look around the corner to see if there where more monsters, and more important, I was afraid of facing and fighting them.

Ange approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Bren, Booth and Patrick are different. Booth has always protected you, has always listened and respected your opinion. Patrick was nothing like Booth, sweetie. I know that, because of the fact that Patrick was sweet and thoughtful in the beginning in your relationship, that you could be scared. But Bren," She looked into my eyes. "Booth has proved over and over again, that he would never do something to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Brushing the tears that threatened to fall aside away, I nodded.  
There was a comfortable moment of silence between us which Angela broke with a soft and quiet voice, almost a whisper.  
"You need to give him a chance with this Brennan, and more important allow yourself to give this a chance. It will work out, just be patient, honest and take as long as it gets for you to get comfortable in his arms."

"I already am." My voice a barely audible whisper despite the small smile on my face, and when I looked up I saw my friend with the same gentleness laughing at me.

I watched as Angela got up and walked towards me, pulling me into a gentle hug, minding my injuries. "Get a good night of sleep sweetie. I'll let myself out and inform the team you'll be back in, let's say a week?"  
I nodded in approval. Sure, I wanted to go back to catching murderers and criminals but taking both the doctors and Angela's advice into consideration, I would take it slow for another moment.

I sighed softly as I heard the gentle thud of my front door closing. I was utterly exhausted now and got ready for bed and a, hopefully fitful night of sleep without haunting dreams.

Waking up to the lovely surprise of having been able to sleep until 10:17, four hours later then my normal hour, I dragged my body out of the bed, running a quick and warm shower to afterwards get dressed in comfortable clothes.

Feeling pleasantly relaxed, I snipped from my cup of coffee before taking a bite of the bran muffin I had treated myself with after some toast. Normally I didn't have time for this kind of 'luxury' of a expanded breakfast since I had to be on the road early, but this being a free day I made a mental note to let my body and mind slow down back a bit and allowed myself to relax.

I was thrumming a little on my laptop, reading, ordering and answering my e-mail and doing some belayed research for my upcoming book. Ideas drifting and forming in my head as I scribbled them down in a document, in case I forgot or got stuck later.

A little lost in my daydream of seeing the scenes in my book in front of me, I was shaken back by a gentle knock on my door. Moving towards it I opened up to see the joyful and smiling face of my partner, or that was at least what I called him now.  
"Hi," he waved sheepishly and signed if he could in.  
Allowing him entrance by stepping aside I followed him to the couch, our knees touching.

"You ok, Bo-Temperance?" He took my hand gently in his and combined with him calling my given name that caught my attention.  
A little puzzled I looked up at him and replied.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, you didn't come to work today, which is very unusual for you because people sometimes have to drag you from the place let alone that you will stay away voluntary.  
I thought …maybe that it had something to do with my offer."

"Oh, you mean our date?"  
"Yes, well," I watched Booth nervously running a hand down the back of his neck. "You don't have to feel any pressure to agree, I mean I would understand if you thought this all was to soon or if you're still uncomfortable with the whole idea…or if you want to go out with somebody else." I listened attentively to his slightly rambled sentences, my eyes shooting up and locking with his as he whispered the last one, uncomfortable or upset at the idea, I couldn't quite figure out which one.

The corners of my lips tilted upwards slightly and I saw the movement put him at ease somewhat. "Booth," I spoke to him softly, trying to reassure him. "I can tell you, you're the only man I'm a hundred percent comfortable with right now and that," slightly flustered I looked aside, trying to occupy myself with something as I finished." That I'd like to try and 'give us a shot' as you call it."

Once I had spoken the words I could see his whole face 'light' up, soft wrinkles showing around his eyes as he smiled a true genuine smile.  
Placing a chaste kiss on my lips he said: "You're not gonna regret your decision." Before walking out of the door he turned to ask if this evening was to rushed.

Shaking my head negative I replied. "As long as it's nothing overacted, and just you and me, tonight is fine." Booth shot me a gentle smile one last time before pulling the door shut behind him, leaving me to let my thoughts wander to the upcoming evening.

(-End Chapter 13-)

** A/N**:**See that nice green button over there that says 'review'? Please hit it and leave one .**


	14. Our new connection

**Chapter 14: Our new connection**

Surrounded by complete and peaceful silence I watched the steam rise from the cup of herbal tea. Inhaling it's sweet scent I leaned backwards, closing my eyes as I rested against the cushions of my couch, my mind wandering back to one of my first dates with Patrick.

_"You look nice, Temperance." He whispered into my ear as he pulled back the chair despite all my arguing. "And for a lovely woman, there's a lovely gift."  
I watched him pull out a red rose and I found myself thinking again why again had I agreed to the date. He didn't know me, not like my partner anyway. But then again, nobody could replace him, so why was I still trying? Did I somewhere along the way started to believe Booth's words about love and that one special person, and was I now searching for that connection? I shook my head, this was absurd. The only reason why I did this was not any different then all the others. Release._  
The rhythmic knock of who could only be my partner broke my thoughts and I placed the still full but now lukewarm cup of tea in the sink, straightening my skirt before heading towards the door. I was greeted by a bunch of daffodils being pushed in my face and I giggled quietly at his childlike behavior, but happy he remembered the small things about me.

Even though I didn't feel completely at ease in his company I did agree to call him next day, but instead he surprised me, even though I told me I hated surprises, and showed up at my work, dragging me home like Booth normally would.  
One thing lead to another that evening and by the morning I found myself tangled in the cool sheets of my bedroom the smell of sex clinging in them.

Since that day, I should have noticed something was wrong, Patrick came over almost every day, leaving stuff every now and then until he had almost nothing left at his place, that's when I agreed to making the commitment of co-habituating with him.  
I had made a mistake, I had let my heart take over, and hadn't saw how he became more controlling and demanding…and yes then finally a month later he snapped.  
The beauty became the beast.

Accepting the flowers, I put them in a vase nearby which I quickly filled with water putting them on my dining the dining table and admiring the view for a few moments, before I felt Booth's strong yet soft hand take my smaller one in his.  
"Ready to go?"  
His hand released mine to settle on the firm place on the small of my back which he had claimed as his special place over the years.

"You look nice, Booth." I commented as I grabbed my purse and followed him outside. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a beautiful dark blue shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. "So do you, Bones," He replied guiding both of us out of my apartment. Self consciously I smoothed down my black shirt and my blue knee length skirt. I was glad I had chosen my blue skirt, making us a beautiful pair. "You really think so?" My lips curled into a smile as he pressed his lips to my cheek and whispered, "Yeah. Really."

Starting to move towards the familiar black SUV I opened the door of the passengers side and was startled when I felt Booth's hand grab mine again pull me back against his side. "We leave that one here today." He said with a wink." I was only getting the dinner."  
I watched him hold up an authentic woven picnic basket and silently followed him silently for minutes, letting him be one of the firsts persons I trusted to surprise me.

After a walk of proximally fifteen minutes I noticed we had arrived at the park nearby my place which was blossoming beautifully due the seasons. The threes that stood in the garden where blossoming, and the wind gently blew through the branches causing pedals to fall. The late evening sun shone with its last power and gave the flowers an almost magical appearance, the rays of sunlight that cascaded on the pond made it look like thousands of tiny diamonds where spread all over the water.

"A picnic in the park ?" I asked slightly confused at his decision.  
"Yeah," He nodded, it's beautiful outside and we should enjoy it more often, and there's no other person I would rather spend this fabulous evening with.  
A small flush spread across my cheeks at his endearing words and I watched him select a spot near a blossoming tree and pull a taupe blanket from the basket, arranging everything as I watched dumbfounded.

Booth pulled me down once everything was done, and I landed on the soft fabric of the blanket but I could still feel the tiny strands of fresh green grass beneath it.  
Side to side with my partner I watched as he pulled out some plates, cutlery and ...  
"Beer?" I asked stunned.  
Booth shook his shoulders. "I was thinking of bringing red wine but that wouldn't mix so nice with the rest." Smiling softly I accepted the bottle he handed to me and took a swig.  
"Beer's better." I told him.

I watched how he pulled out some pasta salad which was clearly home made and looked utterly delicious, some vegetables, fruit salad and grilled cheese sandwiches.  
"Pop's gave me the recipe." He told me. "And don't worry they taste just as good cold as they do warm."

As we ate in silence I carefully watched around in the garden, the day was beginning to fade and making place for the night and I shuddered at how beautiful the spring could be.  
My gaze set on the twirling blossoms of a tree, I murmured softly.  
"It's so beautiful out here."

When Booth replied, "Yes it is." I turned my head to see his gaze was fixed on me instead of the falling peddles I was talking off. Dazzled, I watched how he leaned forward and cupped my face with a gentle palm, before bringing it closer and brushing my lips over his, soft and tender.

When his lips left mine after a few moments, he scooted a little closer and resumed eating. I was expecting some of the same awkwardness that had followed our kiss in Peru, but nothing ever came, it didn't feel weird or awkward. It felt okay. Safe. Hesitantly, I scooted a little closer to him as well. When he looked up and smiled widely, I know it had been the right decision. We continued to eat in silence, savoring our new connection.

After some moments when we had both finished our meal, I found myself putting my head on his shoulder, becoming extremely relaxed in his company and the comfort that he could give.

His arms wrapped around my waist he warmed me a little with the body heat we shared as we looked up to the sky, which was now turning in a ink dark color filled with the tiny sparkles of the stars.

"I haven't felt this good in a lifetime." I admitted in a gentle whisper as I listened to his soft breathing while his fingers gently combed through my hair, soothing me.  
"It's my pleasure," he replied with a gentle kiss on the crown of my head.

When I left out a tiny yawn moments later, I felt my partner starting to move.  
"We better should go, Temperance." He told me softly and despite my fatigue I was a little disappointed that the night had flown by so quickly, knowing that I enjoyed his company immensely, though I had never admitted that out loud.

Somewhere along the walk home I noticed we were holding hands, our fingers entwined and holding tight onto the other and a small smile played across my face at our new connection, like our hands we completed each other and were tangled together like one.

And I felt stupid for never noticing what we were to another or better, for ignoring it so long.

A loud rumble shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up to find the sky clouded and even darker than before. A cold droplet splashed onto my shoulder and I flinched at the contact.  
Soon more rain fell until the gentle shower became much heavier.  
"C'mon run!" Booth yelled as he pulled my hand, leading me towards a shielded part of my apartment.

Our breathing heavy from the sprint and our close proximity, I let my eyes wander over his body, the blue dress shirt a hint darker and clinging against his body due the rain, his hair all mused and features lightened by the street lantern making him look really attractive to me.

"Temperance." I heard him murmur gently, my name suddenly becoming the most seductive thing I had ever heard. I looked up straight into his enchanting dark eyes, locking mine with them before leaned in even closer, our faces only inches away from each other.  
"I feel like I'm gonna kiss you." My mind flashed back to seven years ago when he had spoken the exact same words under a shelter in the rain and I let him barley finish his sentence before my lips descended on his, starting a gentle kiss, which deepened as soon as I opened my mouth for him, his tongue invading and starting a passionate battle with mine.  
I held tight to one shoulder, my other hand twisting in his shirt, making the moment last as long as possible. I felt his arms encircle my waist, pulling me even closer as we kissed with the last bits of air that remained in our lungs before we broke the contact, my lips swollen from the locking.  
"Wow." I heard him breath with a giddy grin on his face and a little lightheaded but smiling and looking into his eyes I replied.  
"You can say that."

Stumbling backwards a little unsteady on my feet, I was glad one of his hands still rested on my hips, holding me close to him.  
"See you tomorrow," He whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. "Go to bed." Nodding I agreed, knowing that he would do the same.

I turned around and walked into my apartment building. I felt content, safe and relaxed as I walked up the stairs, preferring them over the elevator. I was surprised to realize that I felt, well, happy. I reached for my keys when I found myself outside of my apartment and opened it quickly, sliding in, turning around and closing the door again. That's when I frowned. 'I wonder why he didn't accompany me to my room. That seems like something Booth would do.' Mechanically I removed my jacket and my shoes as I walked into my bedroom, contemplating what it might mean. 'Maybe he just wanted to get home so he could dry off. Maybe he was getting cold.' I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of pj's, quickly changing into them. 'I don't understand though. I could've given him a towel. He could've warmed up in here.' I pulled the covers back and slid into my bed, enjoying the relaxed state of mind I was in. I sat up slowly as I heard my phone beep. I reached for my purse, which was laying on my night table. 'Booth. Why would he be texting me? We just said goodbye.'  
Figuring he had forgotten something I rummaged through my purse a victorious smile on my face when I pulled out my cell phone.

As my suspicions were confirmed when I read that he was the sender, I quickly opened the message, my lips curling upward as I gently shook my head, amazed how he could make me feel. Laying myself down and getting comfortable in the covers to have a good night of sleep, I put the cell phone back down on my nightstand, his little message still visible on the screen as I laid myself down again.

_From : Seeley Booth  
To : Temperance Brennan  
Sent : 11:47 PM_  
_'I had a great evening._ _Next time you get to choose ;) Booth Xx'  
_  
(-End Chapter 14-)


	15. Turmoil of emotions

**A/N: I know it's been a long time but please forgive me XD Or otherwise...well I'm not good at blackmailing.  
****Just read and leave me a review with your thoughts :p**

**Chapter 15: Turmoil of emotions **

_Utterly bored I stared at my anthropology magazine. The letters drifted in front of my vision and I couldn't find myself to focus. After my fourth attempt I slammed it shut and grabbed my coat, skeletons in magazines didn't seem to entertain me anymore and I was starting to move towards the brink of insanity if this continued any longer, lets see if real skeletons would bring my focus back._  
_Grabbing my keys, I practically ran outside, heading towards the familiar Jeffersonian institution. I remembered the doctor telling me that I should go slow and I was sure Angela would be pissed if she found out, but I couldn't bring myself to spent a day longer alone in that apartment. _

As I walked through the sliding doors I saw Hodgins lifting his head from his microscope, looking up with a quizzical eyebrow towards me. Careless I moved further towards my office, grabbing my key ring to find the right one to unlock the door.  
"Dr. Brennan?" I had just opened my door when I turned around to see Cam standing behind me the same look of confusion visible on her face.  
"I thought you had decided to stay home another week."  
After having disposed myself of my coat and having pulled on my bleu lab coat, I booted up the computer. "I did." I answered my boss.  
"But I found myself tending to get extremely bored, so I decided it would be better to occupy my time here than doing nothing at home." Dr. Saroyan opened her mouth, closed it again and then nodded firmly.  
"Ok then," She said turning around to walk away. "Welcome back."

I was signing of some reports that had stalled on the edge of my desk during my absence when I was shaken back. "So Jack and Cam are right. Sweetie, why are you back?"  
Looking up to see Angela standing in my doorframe, arms crossed and clearly annoyed, I removed myself from the files for a moment.  
"I thought you might appreciate my help around here." I argued in a defensive tone.  
Angela sighed and dropped her hands to her side.  
"We do, Brenn but I just don't want you to stress out again if a case gets though. Wendell is a good kid, he can manage another week on his own."  
"Though I know Mr. Bray is more than capable of doing the investigation on his own, I would like to supervise and have him assist me, like we did in the past."  
Letting out a sigh of defeat Angela smiled.  
"All right, you win." She said moving towards my desk and pulling me into a friendly hug. "We missed you, this place has been hell without you."  
"I find that observation rather disturbing, but I appreciate the comment." I replied, moving back to sign of one of the last files.

"Bones!" I could hear Booth shouting as I watched him enter the lab as I had just put away the last file. His muscles seem tense and it's clear, even to me, that he is worried and probably agitated as well. I close my eyes and shout back, "In here!" Deciding that this was best something to get over with as soon as possible. I could see him turning around, coming closer to my office. I took a deep breath, put the paperwork aside and fold my hands.  
"Bones! What the hell do you think you are doing here? You are supposed to be at home! Recovering!" !" I watched how he rubbed the back of his neck, indicating his displeasure of my presence here in the lab.  
"There is absolutely no reason why you should be here! Damn it, Brennan. You need to rest! You are NOT irreplaceable! The lab will do just fine without you!"

It wasn't until he grabbed my wrist when I snapped out of my initial shock.  
I found myself not longer being scared of this rage, but turning furious myself.  
Snapping my wrist back from his gasp, my eyes probably flaring with anger, I slapped my hand across his jaw with all the force I could manage.  
"I had enough of men of your kind, commanding and demanding!" I yelled at him, knowing it would catch some attention but I didn't care. "You are not in control of my life! I am! And yesterday you seemed all to happy to get me out of that apartment, but I can't decide for myself if I'm ready to work again? Pathetic." I spat, striding right past him, not even caring where I was going, as long as it was away from him.

Moments later I found myself hiding in the sanitary, splashing some water on my burning face to cool them down. Looking up I saw they also did a good job on disguising the tears I was spilling.  
"Calm down." I ordered myself in the mirror, combing some of the water-drenched strands of hair behind my ear . "You gotta be strong, Brennan. Being messed with once is more than enough." Drying of my face and fixing my make-up a little, I looked to my reflection for a few moments longer, as if it now belonged to some stranger, shaking my head I looked one last time before taking a firm nod, hoping I would be enough collected to go back to the place I just ran from. By the time I returned to my office, Booth was gone, the only thing left from his visit the scene that still played in my head causing me to proceed with caution. While I was rummaging on my desk, I noticed the blank paper folded on top of the stack.  
Only one simple line decorated the paper.  
_Call me when you're ready to talk, Booth. _Shaking my head, I wrinkled the paper before tossing it into my garbage bin.  
Definitely not for right away, I thought as I continued to decluttering my office, letting my mind roam free. I was relieved by the fact that Booth hadn't even waited for me, like he would've done before all of this, I needed some room and he seemed to have picked up on that, despite the argument we were having.

However the peace wasn't long-lived when Angela entered my office, her face masked with worry.  
"Brennan, Hey are you alright?"  
"Angela not now," I said, talking to her the last thing I wanted right now. "I- I'm just really not in the mood, ok?"  
I was relieved when I saw my best friend nod and move on.  
Moments later after I decided my office was neat enough, I grabbed my lab coat and notepad again, moving towards limbo where nobody would come to interrupt me.

(-End Chapter 15-)


	16. Breaking Point

**Chapter 16 : Breaking Point**

By the time I got home it was almost 9 pm. Frustrated and not wanting to face my partner again, I had pulled myself of to limbo, spending the rest of the day accompanied by the dead and quickly losing my track of time while I worked.  
Sighing I dropped my bag onto the ground and removed my trench coat and shoes before moving towards the kitchen, but as soon as I reached the fridge I realized I wasn't really in the mood for cooking nor hungry due the late lunch Angela had dragged me off to when she had found me. Pouring myself a glass of wine instead I turned on the CD-player and settled myself on the couch, my foot popped on the coffee table and my laptop nestled on my lap as I sifted through my e-mails. 31 mails, not bad for haven't looked for two days.  
Luckily most of them where just spam asking me to donate to some unpronounceable and unexciting cause. One of a professor in Oxford asking to do another reading on anthropology, I politely declined. A few from some old colleagues and friends I met on digs or various other occasions , I kept them to answer later. The last mail came from my publisher, asking or rather demanding where I had been and when I would _finally_ sent her the last new chapters of my novel. Hitting the reply button I answered I had been busy with a case, which wasn't a lie. I had been busy with a case, the case of not getting killed by my murderous ex-lover. Satisfied with that answer I exchanged my mail for the novel and took a sip of wine before starting. So lost in the banter between my own anthropologist and her partner I was very startled why a knock sounded through my apartment. Looking through the peephole I noticed it was my very own partner standing in the hallway. Despite our argument I opened the door and invited him in.  
"Thought you might be hungry." He said with a sheepish grin as he pointed towards the plastic bag which I could already smell, contained delicious Thai food.  
"I'm not." I replied curt , to stubborn to forget our fight and just forgive him. But as soon as I had spoken the words my stomach decided to rumble rather loudly.  
I heard him snicker softly and I was surprised when it easily brought an own small smile on my lips. But the smile disappeared as soon as it had appeared and we were left standing somewhat awkward in the living room.  
"I got the eggrolls you like." Booth offered and he seemed glad when I got the hint and took place on the couch, shoving my laptop aside to create some space for him. Taking place at the outer end of the couch I clasped the cardboard box between my hands and dug in slowly, pushing my food from side to side. My partner seemed to have noticed the hesitation because suddenly I felt a roughened hand over mine and startled I looked up, straight into his concerned brown eyes.  
"Temperance, I'm so sorry about this morning." Booth's voice was soft and tender and it made me wonder whether I should crawl so close to him I almost disappeared and let my tears flow or be frightened at the overly gentle way he is speaking to me. But just before I was about to speak up I remembered that this is Booth, my partner, my friend he has always been caring and understanding, it is just his nature. All of the sudden I remembered a piece of advice Angela had given me once and now it seemed like a perfect time to act on that advice.

"Booth," I spoke slowly, uncertain if I was ready for this. If we both were. "I want you to know what really happened when I was with Patrick. Everything."

(-End Chapter 16-)

**A/N: I know it's a reaaaaally short one this time but I promise if you all be nice and review I will update the next chapter before the weekend ;) Greets Liesa**


	17. The final truth

**A/N: and as promised, for those awesome reviews ...chapter 17 ;) we're nearing the end but keep reviewing!****  
****  
Chapter 17: The final truth  
**  
"You already told me, Temperance." My partner told me, clasping my hand in his softly. "No need to repeat that."  
I knew he was trying to be kind, trying to protect me from going into the darkness of my past again, but he didn't know…  
"I didn't tell you everything he did to me." I admitted, my voice dropping until it was only a mere whisper. "I need you to know what caused me to snap like that."

"Bones..."  
Standing up I reached for my half empty glass of wine and moved to the kitchen where I put it in the sink. Taking a deep breath, I started.  
"Like I told you it only began with insults, words that were spoken in the heat of the battle, just meant to hurt."  
I leaned against the counter, having the surface support me as I watched how my partner nodded, just listening to the story I was telling, not interrupting or commenting for which I was glad.  
"He used to grab me whenever his coffee wasn't ready at nine. Drag me through the kitchen an beat me, asking if it was too much to do, not even caring that I was busy with other chores. On time he pushed me so hard, I hit the counter, and in my attempt to grab something I pulled down the kettle. Look."

I pushed up a piece of my dress shirt, revealing a burn created by the boiling water.  
"Oh God." I saw the pained look on Booth's face as he carefully took a step closer, his hand coming forward to touch the sensitive mark.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he ran the paths of his fingers across it.  
"You couldn't possibly have known, Booth." I rationalized.  
"But I should have!" He said, obvious angry at himself. With determination set in his eyes he looked at me.  
"What else did he do? Show me, take me there."  
I nodded quietly, knowing that he was trying to understand everything I had gone through, but also that he was beating himself up for not being there for me.  
"Booth," I said quietly, my hand touching his shoulder gently, halting him in the middle of the room and having him turn to me.  
"Don't beat yourself up over this. I was the one who should have told you. And I'll only tell you further if you promise me to let it go. Like I'm doing."

All of the sudden I was enveloped in a gentle hug, his strong arms tender and comforting around me as he whispered into my hair.  
"I'm so proud of you, Temperance. I couldn't have done this if I were in your position."  
I slowly took in his words and let my head fall to rest in the crook of his neck, finally letting myself enjoy the intimacy of our new relationship.  
"Come on." I said as we released each other, taking his hand in mine and leading him further into the living room.  
"One night he came home drunk," I picked up. "He was literally swaying from side to side and when he reached the couch he let himself fall next to me, saying he wanted to massage me because it would 'loosen me up'."  
I could still smell the heavy alcohol that had been on his breath and it made me shiver.  
"Due to the alcohol his movements were uncoordinated and rough, which brought more pain than relieve because he only seemed to press on the bruises and my sore ribs."  
I closed my eyes as I felt Booth's hand gently on my shoulders, pressing in such way it felt pleasurable and it relieved the building tension in my body.  
"Go on." His voice told me and I leaned into his touch.  
"When I told him it hurt and that he had to stop, he only got more worked up, saying that I was cold and heartless and that he even wondered why anybody would want to be with me."  
"Because you're the most caring and loving person I know." Booth's voice brought me back to reality, his hand coming up to brush away a tear that was threatening to fall.  
"How can you say that?" I asked him, still convinced otherwise.  
"Because," he said, tilting my head up and locking our eyes. "Every time we have a case, I can see you feel sorry for the victims. You mourn over the lost lives and everybody that says you're cold and distant is a fool for not looking further and seeing the passionate woman I see."  
"Thank you." I said quietly as I looked deeply into his eyes and released my hand from where it gripped his t-shirt and stroked his cheek and stubble roughened jaw before slowly leaning in, my eyes falling close as our lips caressed.  
I could feel one of his hands which had been resting on my hip, stroke my face before winding into my hair and pulling me closer, deepening our kiss.  
I whimpered slightly when his tongue caressed my lower lip, begging for entrance before starting a feverish battle with my own. When the burning sensation in my lungs became too much I slowly released his lips, my hands falling from his neck to rest against his chest, steadying my legs. Suddenly tears sprang into my eyes and I started to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stumbled backwards, frightened of the emotions the kiss had brought on.  
"No, no, no." I heard Booth say as he rapidly caught up with me, pulling me back against him. "Easy, Bones. No running. You're safe with me, I promise."  
I slowly let go of the feeling that said I had to fight him and relaxed into his arms.  
"You make me feel safe, Booth." I admitted. "All that time you did."  
"Good he said with a quick kiss to the crown of my hair. "How about you show me that last room?"  
I looked up at him and whispered softly, "There is only one room that we need to go to, left. And you know what happened there." I swallowed and took a small step back, "You almost SAW what happened there, I don't think we need to go there." He tipped my chin up with his index finger as he gently placed his other hand on my lower back, trying to relax more. "We need to let that go too, Bones."  
"I know, Booth," I admitted reluctantly, "but it's just hard." I swallowed, "Harder then telling you about the other stuff, because I - I feel like," I stopped talking and I felt him press his lips against my cheek, before he softly asked, "You feel like what?"

I took in a breath and exhaled shakily, "Like - like I let him do that to me. Like it's my own fault. And I know that's not rational, but... but..."  
"Temperance," I heard him say in a stern voice that had me look up at him immediately. He slowly caressed my cheek. "Now listen to me," Booth said looking determined. "There was nothing, and I mean NOTHING your fault about this ok."  
Closing my eyes and smiling softly as he pressed a kiss to my temple I sighed.  
"Thank you, Booth," I answered softly, feeling stronger and more confident to handle what was to come. I reached for his hand and slowly led him to the bedroom. Holding on tight to his hand, I opened the door that I hadn't opened once after Booth had saved me.  
I had bought new clothes when I had left for Peru and once I'd come back home, I had bought new sheets and towels. As soon as I flipped the light on, my breath hitched, and I unconsciously took a step back as my mind was assaulted by everything that had happened in that room. My own bedroom.

I slowly entered the room on, the footsteps of Booth disappearing in the background as I focused on my surroundings. Carefully I ran my fingers over the dark wooden furniture that now felt foreign as if it wasn't mine anymore, as if it was possessed by Patrick's presence. The room felt cold and though nothing was wrong with the temperature, I shivered and tremors ran down my spine.

_As if he was still here I felt Patrick's cold hand glide over my cheek down to my neck and I turned my head away, averting his gaze and trying to get away.  
I could feel his hot breath on me as he breathed into my ear, roughly biting in my earlobe, his hands wondering further down. Despite all my efforts I could feel myself getting sick in my stomach and it only got worse when he spoke up._  
_"Don't disappoint me, Brennan."_

Unconsciously the words he'd spoken came out as I numb, moved further, still fighting the images of my tormenting past as they tortured me by coming back.

_Patrick got worked up as I averted him, trying to escape from his gasp and all of the sudden he threw me against the wall, where I collapsed as a ragdoll.  
Whimpering in pain, I carefully raised my head to look at him.  
"You know you deserve it." He hissed angrily and it made me only more terrified. "Get up."  
I heard his order but yet I couldn't find the strength to do so, grimacing in pain as my only effort put too much pressure on my ribs.  
His jaw was set and his green eyes were ablaze as he made an unexpected move and grabbed the chair that was standing in the corner, launching it at my mirror which broke into thousands of pieces in a deafening bang. Grabbing me by my auburn locks he pulled me upright and threw me carelessly onto the mattress, his broad figure hovering over me.  
His voice dark and rough as he spoke: "Nobody will save you now, babe."_

As the sentence rang through me again, I collapsed against the side of the mattress, all my energy drained out of me from fighting against the horror, but I knew he had been right, no matter how hard I had screamed for help, cried when Patrick was fast asleep, nobody had come. All of the sudden I felt two strong hands on my shoulders and I looked up through the tears and the curtain my hair had created, and yet my eyes still directly shot to his. Kind brown instead of cold and murderous green.  
"Bones," My eyes followed how he sat down next to me. He slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and without any further thought, I leaned into him, "Talk to me, Bones. You're not alone. Not anymore."  
A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed, desperately trying to get rid of it, so I could tell Booth what had happened to me.  
"I - I," I averted his eyes, "I could feel his hands on my cheek, my - my neck, I..." I stuttered as I hung my head in shame. "He was touching me even though I didn't want it and..." Tears slowly found their way down my face as I continued in a whisper. "He used to drag me around the room. Hit me until... until I hit the wall. And it just felt so real again, Booth." I could feel the tight grip of fear around my heart lessen as Booth pulled me deeper into his embrace, his warmth and closeness making me feel safer instantly. Closing my eyes in sensation as he whispered his lips in soft kisses across my neck, a smile formed on my face as he softly whispered to me."It's all over now."  
Turning in his embrace, I looked deeply into his eyes, feeling my own falling half lid as I touched his face, my fingers gently running over his stubble.  
"Proof it." I whispered huskily, before angling my face that way I could kiss him.  
I could see the surprise in his eyes, but nonetheless, I could feel his arms holding me close to his chest before he softly touched his lips to mine. They were soft and sure. The kiss was short and sweet.  
"He'll never hurt you again, Bones. I promise."  
I looked up surprised when Booth stood upright and offered me his hand, curious I took it and felt how he lead me back to the living room.  
"Booth," I asked looking at him with a small smile. "What are you doing?"  
"You need to sleep, Temperance." Booth replied. "It's late."  
I threw a look at the clock and noticed it was already five past twelve.  
As he grabbed my hand on last time, I could feel him press a soft kiss to my lips before releasing my hand again, letting it fall to my side before I watched how he walked to the door.

"Booth, wait!" I spoke up immediately as I saw him turn the doorknob.  
Curious he looked at me, walking closer to me again.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No," I replied out of habit. "I mean yes. Yes. I want you-" Sighing I finally pushed the words past my lips. "I want you to stay the night. With me."  
"Temperance…"  
The words had barley passed his lips or I stepped closer to him again, our bodies almost pressed against each other as I looked up into his face.  
"Please," I asked. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Not again."  
I felt a wave of relief washing over me as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'll stay here. But Bones, it is really late. You should get some sleep, okay? I'll sleep on the couch."  
Immediately I shook my head. "No, you shouldn't sleep on the couch, your back... I have a queen-size bed in the guest room." I bit my bottom lip as I looked into his eyes. "Please, I - I really don't want to be alone."  
I could feel his lips press gently against my forehead, before he whispered his reply to me.

I slowly pulled back and led him to my guestroom. "You can get comfortable, I'll go change. I'll be right back." By the time I had changed and returned, he was sitting on the bed in his boxers and wife beater, obviously waiting for me. I turned off the light and walked further into the room. I slowly approached the bed and got under the covers. As soon as I was laying down, Booth did the same. We both stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before I slowly moved my hand to the middle of the bed, placing it over his. As soon as I had done that, he gently pulled me into his arms. "Goodnight, Bones." I relaxed for the first time in months. "Goodnight Booth."

(-End Chapter 17-)


	18. Leading each other

****

**A/N: YAY exams are over ! So I have time for you guys :D As Always let me know what you think :) R&R**

Chapter 18: Leading each other 

I awoke slowly, letting my fogged mind take a moment to adjust.

My eyes shot open in shock as I felt a body pressed up against mine and my eyes carefully drifted towards the clock, which showed the hour in burning red digits. 6.58. Patrick's Coffee!  
I shot upright, fumbling with the sheets before getting out of the bed.  
Ready to run towards the kitchen, I was startled when his hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, halting me.  
"Bones," I hear him mumble and it made me realize Booth was the one that had slept next to me not Patrick. "Come back, it's still early"  
"I'm up now," I argued, "I might as well shower and get us some breakfast"  
"Bull," Booth said, tugging my hand which he had still firmly in his gasp, causing me to fall next to him, our faces only inches apart. "We'll get breakfast on our way to work. Now just relax some more."

Slowly I did as he told me and leaned in closing the gap between us and sealing our lips in a tender and soft good morning kiss.  
"OK." I whispered against his lips as I pulled away, not giving Booth the chance nor the time to deepen the kiss. I saw him smile triumphantly before pulling me on top of him, tangling his hand in my hair and crashing our lips together again, this time more passionate and urgent.  
As his hand slid down my cheek and jaw, mine made it to his spiky brown strands, sticking every possible way and I enjoyed running my fingers through them.  
I enjoyed and savored the sensation Booth was creating until…  
Gasping and shocked I pulled away as soon as I became aware his fingers had wandered off under the hem of my dress and had just brushed the undersides of my breast.

Shaking my head slightly I pulled away from him, breaking all the physical contact as I scrambled out of the bed.  
"I'm going to take a shower." I mumbled softly.  
"Bones, wait." I could hear him rumble with the sheets as well, before following me. "Temperance. "  
Hearing the rare use of my given name caused me to look up at him and I could see the regret clouding in his eyes."I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said, brushing his fingers tenderly across my cheek. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"Just forget it, ok?" I asked trying my best to avoid his eyes and he seemed to have noticed that because moments later he was standing in front of me again.  
"Bones, look at me. Please?"  
Unable to ignore his plea I looked up, our eyes meeting.  
"You can't do that, ok?" He said stroking my hair and cheek. "You can't just ask me to drop the whole thing. I caused you to freak out, and…I don't see how I'm any better than him because of that."  
"Booth," I whispered his name in mixture of awe and defeat. How could he blame himself for this?  
"How can you possibly think that?" I voiced one of the questions running through my head, gathering my hand in his and running my thumb worried over his knuckles.  
"You. Are. Not. Him." I said, puncturing each word with a press of my finger against his chest. "I'm not afraid of YOU, Booth. It's just -" I sighed before I continued softly, "It's a lot to deal with."  
His eyes fixed to the ground, he nodded.  
"And you think you need to do that alone." He said, obviously not a question but a statement.  
"Yes." I replied. "If that doesn't bother you."  
I heard him sigh heavily and it made clear he wasn't all to happy with that decision but he didn't seem to mingle. Instead I watched how he took a step backwards, moving out of my personal space and walking towards the door. I could see the pain flicker in his eyes, eating him up from the inside because he still blamed himself.  
"I'm gonna freshen up at my place. I'll bring you some one of those sour cream beagles on my way back, ok."

It was close to noon when I was sitting on the couch in the lounge, a cup of steaming coffee set in front of me as I stirred it absentminded with the plastic spoon. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation my two friends were having and was quite startled when I felt Cam's hand cover mine.  
"Are you ok, Dr. Brennan?" She asked, her voice showing concern.  
As I raised my gaze from the cup to her, I noticed also Angela looking at me with the same expression of worryness showing on her face.  
"Yes." I replied firmly. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because," Angela dragged out. " It's almost noon, Booth should have been here by now. Dragging you out of that lab coat and of to lunch."  
"Not today, Angela." I murmured quietly. I hoped they would just drop the subject, but I wasn't that lucky. Angela sat down next to her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders,  
"Is this about what happened yesterday?" Before I had a chance to respond, Angela spoke up, "Sweetie, I know that usually I wouldn't let this slip, but in this case, I think it would help if you'd just talk to Booth. Did you talk to him about it yesterday?"  
"Yes I talked to him, Angela." I answered, my gaze still fixed onto the floor. "But this morning…I think I ruined everything we had so far together. If I had only-"  
"Ruined how?" My best friend asked carefully.  
"I- I flinched." I sighed deeply. "Booth, he just wanted to be gentle, I guess, but his touch scared me. It felt …"  
"Too intimate." Cam said, filing in what I couldn't and she gently squeezed my hand, "I know Seeley can be a little ... much to deal with. But he just cares about you, Dr. Brennan. I know he wants nothing more than to talk to you."  
_He just wants to talk._ Cam's words spooked through my mind and as much as I wanted to believe that my rational mind screamed back, telling me that this morning had been a little more than 'talking'. And despite that, I knew I couldn't keep running from that. Sexual intercourse was a natural part of life, or at least it should be.

"Brennan?" Angela's voice shook me back to reality and I looked at her. "Let him see you care about him, sweetie. Despite that argument, don't do it alone, ok? Let him guide you."  
And all of the sudden my mind started processing all the information I had gathered.  
_Let Booth guide me…_To be honest I hadn't even considered that as an option and all of the sudden his actions didn't seem so dark anymore now I knew I didn't need to go through this alone.  
Angela was right, I had him to lean on.  
A smile appeared on my face and I excused myself and walked a little further to the balcony, having a quick look over the lab before I rested against the railing and retrieved my cell phone from the pocket of my jeans.  
"Booth?" I asked tentatively once he had answered his phone. " Is it too late to meet me at the diner? I need to talk to you, please."

(-End Chapter 18-)


	19. The perfect evening

**A/N: OK, this is one of the last chapters of house of horrors :( but I 'm happy I have gotten so far, I'm really proud of this story and it was a great journey to make with you guys ;)  
Small warning the next chapter is going to be M-rated...  
Anyway enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 19 : The perfect evening

With a content smile I looked at my mirror image after applying the last bit of blush to my face.

Self-consciously I smoothed down my dark navy blue skirt and took a final glance in the mirror. My hair was neatly pulled back and twisted in a loose bun that was held by a crystal pin and a little smokey make-up was applied on my face. A knock rang through my apartment as I slipped on my black high heels and grabbed my clutch purse, opening the door to a very handsome looking Seeley Booth.

"_Booth." He answered his phone swiftly after only three rings._

"_Booth, it's me. Brennan." I replied a little hesitant._

_A short snort could be heard over the line and I wondered what he found so amusing._

"_I know, Bones. Cell phone has this thing called caller-ID, remember?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

"_Yes of course I do, not only for my excellent memory but I have it myself. But I didn't call you discuss advanced cell phone technologic. I'm calling to inform you that we'll be going out on a date tonight. I made reservations for us in a restaurant. Could you pick me up around 6.30?"_

_I could hear him shock slightly, before couching and trying to form a reply._

"_Yeah sure, I mean… Yes but ahh… will you please give me some more notice next time and try to be a little more subtle, Bones."_

"_I don't do subtle, Booth. You should know by now that I don't see any use in giving cryptic hints."_

"_You know what, 6.30 is fine." He chuckled. "I'll see you then."_

"Booth, is something wrong?" I asked him as he blinked rapidly at the sound of my voice.

"What..No! Everything is great, I mean, look at you!" He replied, obviously enthusiastic about my appearance and before I knew he had pressed his lips against mine, enveloping in a gentle and sensual kiss.

"Reservation. " I mumbled quietly against his lips, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach his kiss had ignite.

"Okay," Booth said, parting our lips, "let's go, we don't want to be late." He winked at me, "Who knows when you'll invite me to dinner again? I might as well enjoy it." He pressed his lips briefly to my cheek, while his hand rested on my lower back, standing close to me. I liked the closeness and was relieved by the fact that my behavior hadn't ruined the way he felt about me, but it was doing nothing for my nerves, which increased to wreak havoc on my insides.

"Yes," I spoke up, glad my voice sounded calm and composed, "let's go."

As we arrived at the restaurant, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging nerves as I carefully looked up at my partner, doing my very best to gauge his reaction.

"The 1789? Bones do you know how expensive this place is?" Booth asked as we made our way out of the car and swiftly inside, handing over our coats as one of the waiters led us towards a table that was somewhat deserted from the rest.

"I can afford it, Booth. My novels are in the best-seller list for over weeks now and judging from what my accountant said, I could-"

"I don't care if you can afford this or not..Sheez, Temperance. Why did you choose this place in the first place?"

"Angela told me Hodgins had taken her here once, she said it was , by her definition 'the most romantic night of her life', and I guess- I just wanted to try that too." I admitted, as I bit my lip nervously, quickly scrambling to get a hold of the menu that were placed on the table by our waiter.

"Oh, Bones... You don't need to be in an expensive restaurant to have a romantic evening. All you need is the person you care about, and Temperance, I'm right here. You're right, the romantic atmosphere in this restaurant will probably help the mood, but I think," he placed his hand over mine as he leaned in a little closer, making my heart beat a little faster, "that an evening with you, snuggled up together on the couch watching a forensic documentary on National Geographic or whatsoever, eating take out, would be just as romantic as coming here." He squeezed my hand as he looked right into my eyes, "As long as I have you with me, I couldn't want more."

The nervous feeling in my stomach returned with even greater force, and I quickly pulled my hand back and opened my menu, hiding behind it. My hands were shaking and I quickly decided to rest the menu on the table, so Booth wouldn't be able to notice the shaking and thereby my nervousness. As I glanced over the top of my menu, I saw him studying his menu with interest. I envied his ability to be so calm, while I was a nervous wreck. "Bones," he mumbled quietly, without raising his eyes from the menu. "What are you staring at?" Startled that he had noticed my staring, I could feel a blush creeping up my cheek and I once again hid behind the menu, wondering how the hell he had noticed my careful glances. "Nothing. I'm simply trying to determine what to eat, just like you are, Booth." I could hear a small chuckle, before Booth whispered softly, "Then look at the menu, Bones, instead of me."

I rolled my eyes at his behavior, but an easy smile claimed my lips. It felt good to laugh, to bicker with Booth, to do the things I had taken for granted before.

Soon our wine was brought and our orders were taken and while taking a sip, I let my eyes wander over Booth's form, my thoughts roaming freely.

He was such a great man with a lion heart, a quality I had rarely seen. And that quality also often brought him into trouble and yet he kept risking his own life over mine to do everything in his might to save the ones he loved over and over again. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed it with difficulty. He loved me.

Somehow that discovery brought me to tear up and with a small smile I looked up at the man sitting opposite of me. Immediately when he noticed the shimmer of tears in my eyes he reached out and brushed by hand.

"Temperance?" He asked concerned, his hand now leaving mine and coming up to cup my face. "Are you alright?" Nodding , a bright smile formed through my tears as I brushed them away with the back of my hand.

"Yes, very." I replied, my smile continuing to widen and I slowly leaned over the table, hesitating for a small moment before brushing my lips against his, starting a gentle and modest kiss, minding our surroundings. "I'm feeling very delighted, that's all."

We shared a flirtatious glance for some moments when suddenly we were pulled back to reality by a coughing waiter who was holding our food and we leaned back, letting him serve it.

Slowly we dug in, enjoying our meal over some meaningful glances and playful smiles I felt myself getting more and more at ease as time passed.

"This is really good." Booth said, pointing towards his food and I snickered gently at his quite childlike behavior.

"Well, it's supposed to be, Booth. This restaurant has been rated with five stars, I would find it quite disturbing if the food wasn't as good as the reviews said."

"Why do you always have to be so snippy?" Booth asked with a playful laugh.

"I am not snippy," I retorted. "I was merely stating a fact. I don't see how that could be categorized as 'snippy'."

He didn't reply but with a he shook his head laughingly in what I guess was disbelieve and we continued our dinner in a comfortable silence, which I broke several minutes later when we were both finished.

"Do you want some dessert?" I asked, reaching over for the dessert menu, when suddenly he placed his hand over mine, stopping my movements and caught my gaze as I looked up.

"Not really," Booth said, the path of his thumb caressing my knuckles softly. "I'm quite full right now and actually some fresh air sounds great right now."

I nodded in agreement and called the waiter over, who cleaned our places and offered us the check for which I quickly slipped him my credit card before Booth could protest and in minutes we walked back into the fresh air, sighing as it hit our skin.

"It is rather beautiful tonight." I commented as we walked towards the car, surrounded by a bright and sparkling sky above.

"You did a great job, Temperance." Booth said and I turned to look at him quizzically as we reached the car. "It was a very enjoyable and romantic evening." He continued, walking me backwards until my back hit the cold metal of the car. My breath hitched slightly at the contact and Booth used the advantage to envelop me in a kiss. What started as something sweet and innocent, quickly grew more serious and our lips opened for each other, tongues starting a passionate battle.

Moments later, when we broke apart , I saw Booth gazing at me, his normal brown eyes a slight darker hint."

"I'll drive you back to your place." I said, unable to think of something else under his intense stare, reaching inside my purse to grab my keys.

"Bones," He halted me for a moment. "I – I want you to know that I love you."

Smiling softly, I leaned up for a brief kiss before walking over to the driver's side.

"I know I replied.", a small knot of nervousness forming again s we drove off.

After a couple of minutes I halted the car, having arrived at Booth's building and I looked over at the passenger's side were my partner sat.

"Thank you." He said, leaning closer to my side and closing the gap between our lips, kissing me tenderly.

"Mind to join me upstairs?" I heard him whisper against my lips and in all excitement I could feel myself agree before we slowly got out of the car and moved upstairs, into the warmth of his apartment.

Once inside, I turned away from the closed door and into Booth's embrace, sighing as I rested my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his comforting scent.

'This was perfect.' I mused.

(-End Chapter 19-)


	20. This is home

**A/N: Warning ! This chapter is M- rated, so mature readers only :) Also after this there is only one chapter left, and I'm planning on making an epiloge of that one ;)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review :D Greets Lilalo26488 aka Liesa**

**Chapter 20 : This is home**

I sighed contently into his mouth as our lips connected again, tongues battling for dominance as our hands unconsciously roamed over each others body. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt him break the kiss and move his mouth down my neck and throat. As pleasure coursed through me I found myself whimpering his name.

"Booth, please."

Detaching his lips from my body, he whispered them back over my skin, over my collarbone and upwards until his eyes bore into mine again.

"Are you certain?" He whispered huskily into my ear and the passion in his voice made me shudder but nonetheless I nodded.

"Very." I said, skimming my fingers over his straight and stubbled jaw, leaning close enough to whisper into his ear, four words of which, in the past, I thought I would never say again.

"Make love to me."

Having spoken the words that gave my permission, I slowly leaned in again, grabbing him by the nape of his neck and pulling him back to me, our lips colliding with renewed passion.

This time when I felt his fingers move down my waist again under the hem of my shirt and caress my skin I didn't gasp, only whimpering into his mouth as he retreated his fingers from the spot they had been running over my skin.

My saddened whimper was replaced with a rather pleased moan when I felt his hands slide up over my hips and waist, finally finding the tiny buttons of my blouse before starting to undo them one by one.

"Bedroom." I mumbled softly as the last button gave in and the piece of clothing now loosely hung around my body, before I slowly slid it off, throwing it somewhat carelessly in the direction of the couch, not minding where it landed but more pre-occupied with finding Booth's bedroom.

Booth responded by wrapping his arms around my torso and started to walk towards his bedroom, taking me with him, holding me close, pressing his lips to my lips, my jaw, my neck, my shoulders. When we reached his bedroom, he pushed the door open with his foot and guided me towards his bed. As soon as we were standing next to it, he pulled back, looking into my eyes, no doubt making sure I felt confident about the choice I had made.

"Kiss me." I begged softly, needing the contact with him and I watched how he leaned in, his lips coming closer to mine before brushing against them and carefully coaxing them apart to start a more passionate kiss.

I released my hands from where they had been wound around his neck and let them roam freely over his chest until they found the buttons of his dress-shirt, quickly removing the shirt from his body once it had been unbuttoned. When the need for air became too much I withdrew my mouth from his, gladly allowing fresh air in my lungs.

"You're a very attractive specimen of a man." I studied, my hands restless as they ran over pectoral muscles and other parts of his well structured chest.

"You mean you find me handsome?" Booth asked with a cocky grin, his lips softly pressing kisses against my jaw and throat, drawing a moan out of me.

"I believe…I just….said that." I argued over several light pecks as I felt his large hands fumble with the tiny zipper of my knee-length skirt, cursing softly when it wouldn't give in.

Chuckling at his desperate attempts to get rid of the offending piece of clothing I gently placed a hand over his, lowering the zipper easily.

Somehow it felt incredibly intimate to bare myself for him like this, standing only in a set of lacy black underwear as his eyes roamed over all the skin that had been revealed.

As his arms circled around my waist and pulled me closer, his lips softly caressed the shell of my ear before he whispered:

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Temperance."

His words stirred something inside of me and I could feel it wasn't just sexual arousal anymore, it was something bigger.

"Booth…" I whispered quietly, taking a step backwards to look into his eyes and I could see a flicker run through them, probably thinking I was rejecting him.

But instead of doing so, I slowly brought up my hand and cupped his face.

"Booth….Seeley," I said in a hushed tone. "I think…I think that I love you."

For a few moments he remained motionless until he snapped and pulled my body back against his, kissing me in such a passionate way it made my head spin.

As we broke apart I could see him grinning widely and somehow in the darkness his brown eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I'll be right back," He whispered into my ear and I watched how he marched off to the bathroom . "You get comfortable under the covers before you catch a cold." He yelled from his current location and I complied, taking of my high heels before slipping between the covers, surrounded by Booth's essence that clung to the sheets.

Sheepishly I smiled at him when he return, quickly discarding his shoes and pants before climbing in on the other side, swiftly tossing the object he had retrieved from the bathroom on the bedside table and I caught a quick look at it.

The silver foil that blinked in the light told me all I needed to know. A condom.

After having met for a brief bus sensual kiss I met his grinning face.

"Boys scout, Bones." He said. "Always be prepared."

"Very impressive." I commented after having stolen another kiss and running my hands down his body making him wonder whether it was about the protection or the prominent bulge that tented in his boxers and was now pressing against my thigh. I went for the last.

Booth moaned appreciatively and pressed his body closer to mine. His lips were pressed against mine and his hands were roaming over my body. When he gently lowered me down, so I could lay on my back, knots formed in my stomach. Deciding that it was due to a lack of oxygen, I pulled back, ending our kiss. It wasn't until my eyes landed on the foil packet that I realized fully what was about to happen. 'We're going to have sex. Booth and I are going to have sex.'

My breath hitched a little thought and though I did my best to disguise it, Booth seemed to have noticed.

"Hey, Bones …Are you ok?" He asked, tilting my chin upwards to meet his eyes , his gentle eyes boring into mine with concern of my well being.

I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell him I was fine and had never been better and though most of that was true I knew he would see through me, he could read me like an open book.

"I'm just a little nervous." I replied, my teeth digging into my lower lip as if it was something to be ashamed of. "But don't mind, go on. I mean we have waited so long."

"Don't be silly, Bones," Booth spoke as he pulled away slightly, while wrapping his arms securely around my waist, looking into my eyes. "I don't mind waiting a little longer. I want you to enjoy this. I want US to enjoy it," he softly whispered to me. "Making love is all about giving and taking. And I'm not taking anything you don't feel ready to give yet."

"But, I DO want to give this to you. I - I'm just a little nervous." I said leaning in and capturing his lips with another tender kiss. "Can we just go slow?"

Booth nodded in understanding and he started peppering kisses all over my body.

An uncharacteristic giggle passed my lips as I kissed him again, taking the momentarily distraction to flip us over, causing me to be the one on top.

Slowly I kissed my way down his body, using my time to map every scar and injury I came across, thanking Booth's god for taking so good care of him, glad that he was still here to take care of me and to teach me.

I just wanted to reach for Booth's ever so colorful boxers, when he stopped my trebling hands, tugging me upwards to kiss me again, his tongue quickly starting a passionate battle with mine as our hands roamed freely, exploring each other's almost bare bodies.

It wasn't until his hands wandered over my breasts and stayed there for a moment, caressing the flesh softly through the fabric of my bra and I released a loud moan which was swallowed by his kiss.

"Booth," I whispered breathlessly, wanting to be released from the of the piece of underwear that now bothered me beyond imagination. "Take it off, please."

Obviously fueled by my desperate plea, I felt Booth's hands wander off to my back, searching for the clasp that held my bra together. Moments later and with a practiced swipe of his fingers the clasp came undone and I let out a relieved sigh as the garment was tossed aside and his hands touched the now bare skin.

"So beautiful." I heard him murmur faintly into my ear before he moved his lips back to my throat and neck, placing feather light kisses among them.

My body arched into his caresses, his touch feeling so good on my skin. Booth was going slow, as he had promised, and touched my body with more care than anyone before him. Relaxing in his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body closer to his which caused him to groan silently.

As our gentle caresses continued I found myself getting anxious, wanting to feel the more physical connection we both carved for. Slowly I rolled back over, taking his weight with me and having him rest on top of me, his large frame covering me in a pleasant way. Passionately our mouths devoured each other's again and my hands wandered down his back until I met the waistband of his boxers and carefully I hooked my fingers behind them, dragging them down his legs.

"Your turn." He whispered huskily into the deep night air as he kissed his way down my nearly naked body , creating several shots of arousal through me, right before he undid me of the last barrier between us. During our sensual kiss that followed, I felt Booth's erection press against my thigh and hastily I reached next to me desperately seeking for the foil-wrapped condom as Booth continued to drive me to the edge of insanity. My patience was over, we had stalled it long enough.

Grinning triumphantly when I finally got a hold of the tiny package, I tore my lips from his and placed the package between my teeth , opening it swiftly before tossing across the distance to him.

"That. Is. So. HOT." Booth growled, quickly throwing aside the empty package as he had rolled on the condom, taking me back in his arms and looking at me with a loving, warm gaze.

"I love you."

The words were just above a mere whisper, but they were powerful enough to have me gasping in his arms as he swiftly joined our bodies for the first time, making me shudder in both wonder and pleasure in his embrace.

Slightly out of breath I was happy when we both stayed still for a moment, trying to savor the perfect moment that lingered between us. It wasn't until his soft caress over my body that he brought me back from the daze that I had been in, gasping at the touch my hips arched up in an unexpected thrust, making us both moan softly.

"Oh God…" I heard the words leave him in a breathy sigh and I nodded in agreement, letting my hands wander off down his body on their own as we started moving together, a slow and languid pace. But as soon as we had found our rhythm the laughter and gentle moans where replaced with rather breathy sighs and gasps as we neared the edge.

Licking my dry lips, I watched how his eyes darkened even more and his movements sped up before he brought his mouth down on mine again, locking our lips in a slow, sensual and yet passionate kiss right before an orgasm coursed through my body, Booth following a few moments as if seeing me in this pleasure undid him. As a mess off boneless limbs we collapsed onto the mattress, both of us heavy out of breath, trying to take in as much air as possible with every inhale.

My head lulled to the side as Booth's fingers occupied themselves with gently caressing through my hair as I tried to form proper sentences.

"That was…"

"Breathtaking." Booth filled in, laughing gently at the intend before looking at me, seeing the few drops of tears that glistered at the corners of my eyes. "Hey, Bones what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

His gentleness and concern shook me again and I replied by shaking my head.

"No you didn't. Nothing's wrong." I stammered, willing the tears to disappear. "I ..Just..Thank you."

I finally said, leaning in and capturing his lips with the most gentle and loving kiss I had ever given or felt myself.

"You're more than welcome." Booth replied, brushing a few strands of sweat-slickened hair back behind my ear before kissing my lips soundly and pulling back a moment later.

"I'll be right back." He whispered softly. "Just going to clean up a little, you catch some sleep."

Trying to do as Booth had advised I let my eyes fall close, tangling myself in the mess of covers but yet I was unable to fall asleep, feeling the cold air hit my skin, knowing Booth should be with me so we could drift off together. And moments later, when he returned to the bedroom, climbing in and spooning my naked body with his arms wrapped around my waist, letting sleep take me over, I sighed contently. This was how it was supposed to feel. This was home.

However our sleep was short lived as somewhere in the dark bedroom a buzzing sound shook us both out of our peaceful slumber. Grumbling, Booth reached over me to flick on the lamp at his bedside table before climbing out of bed to find the ringing cell phone.

"Booth."

Looking over to the table, I caught a quick look at the digital clock standing there, it's red led lights shining teasingly back at me. 2 A.M.

"We have a case." Booth grumbled, looking across the room in search of his underwear before pulling it back on. "I'm supposed to pick you up."

And just as he had spoken the words, my cell phone started ringing and with a very annoyed groan, I answered the machine.

"Brennan."

This was going to be a long day.

(-End Chapter 20-)

**A/N: Read and Review ;) Tell me what you thought of this ( and /or) the previous chapters.**


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 21 : Epilogue

Three years later :

Sighing, I dusted off my hands after having used our combined power to put the last box in the moving truck, with a contend smile I looked at my lover.

"That was the last one." He said with a grin as he moved closer towards me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Yes it was." I replied, releasing his neck and putting my hands onto his chest. "I'm gonna check if we didn't leave anything, you go ahead and give the movers our new address."

After having received a nod from Booth, I slowly climbed up the stairs of my apartment for what was probably going to be the last time ever. The first room I checked was the living room. A smile immediately stretched over my face as I remembered all those nights of take-out, snuggling together on the couch, with Booth. I would always read, using him as a big pillow to lean on as he watched one sports or another on the TV. After a thorough look-over, I moved on to the kitchen. I laughed silently as I touched the cold counter, remembering the different times Booth had sneaked up behind me when I was making dinner to wrap his arms around me and starting to place kisses on all the skin he could reach, often resulting in a delayed dinner.

Overcoming the warm feeling in my body as I started opening and closing the drawers, other memories creeped in. Memories of early breakfasts, midnight feasts... Closing the last of the drawers, I walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway, to look back at the kitchen with a small smile, before I moved on to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and was immediately drawn to the bathtub. My hands softly caressed the edges of the tub, remembering all the times Booth and I had taken a bath together. Eventually that ritual had turned into our very own relaxation technique, once I was comfortable to rest my naked body against his, submerged in the hot soapy water. Just thinking about it made me relax. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present. I got up, checked the cupboards and after having made sure that we hadn't left anything in the bathroom as well, I affectionately closed the door and made my way to the last room. Our bedroom.

Carefully I cracked open the door and walked inside. I was still a little hesitant about walking into the bedroom all alone after all these years, fearing some kind of flashback to appear. However when I did enter the room all I remembered was the feeling of Booth's arms around me, waking up in his strong embrace or otherwise, his kisses, from tiny pecks of comfort to passionate kisses while we made love. The thought of his influence on my memory amazed me and brought a smile to my face.

I was quite surprised when all of the sudden I felt Booth's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling my body close to his.

"What are you thinking of?" He whispered, peppering kisses along my neck as I tilted it back automatically to grand him access.

"That I'm going to miss this place." I replied, turning in his embrace to look at his reaction.

With widened eyes he looked at me, clearly confused. "Miss it? After all that horror you went through?" Booth asked.

"Yes," I replied softly gazing lovingly into his warm brown eyes. "You replaced all that horror with something so … Precious." Slowly cupping his cheek, I kissed his lips gently, wanting to let him know how grateful I was for that. Moments later Booth spoke up as we broke apart.

"Bones, we'll have to go. Make sure the movers don't mess up the interior."

Nodding, I allowed him to guide me back downstairs towards the SUV as we reached his car, he pulled me closer and brushed his lips against my cheek.  
"Drive safely and I'll see you at our new home."

The smile stretched over those sweet, sinful lips, made my own lips curl. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on his arm. "I do know how to operate a vehicle, Booth." He chuckled lightly and released me with another reminder to drive safely. I sighed, but I smiled at him as I told him to be careful as well.

My eyes focused on the man who loved me, no matter what. Grinning at what I had in store for him, I started my own car and followed him home.

It had taken nearly 4 hours before all of the furniture was in its place, and all of our belongings had been carried in. I sank down on the couch and sighed in relief. Yes, I still had a lot of unpacking to do, but finally we were alone. Just me and my Booth.

When I looked up, I caught him staring at me with a tender smile on his face and slowly I walked over to him, winding my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me, our faces just a few inches apart. Licking my dry lips I looked deeply into his brown orbs, losing myself into their warmth.  
"Welcome home, Booth." I whispered huskily against his lips, before leaning in and sealing them together in a passionate and heated kiss that, at the end, both left us out of breath. Still, we let our foreheads rest against each others, trying to maintain the intimate and peaceful contact. I could feel him smile against my lips, probably realizing it was all real now before he replied: "Welcome home, Bones."

After having spent some minutes in each other's arms, I suddenly realized that we still had a lot of unpacking to do and carefully I pulled back. "I have to go unpack the food and put it in the fridge or we'll have to throw it away. Why don't you start unpacking the boxes in the bedroom?"

Seeing him nod, I moved to the kitchen with the bags of food and started organizing them and after a few minutes, when my last bag was almost empty, I heard Booth's footsteps coming towards me.

"Bones?"

Curious, I turned to the sound of his voice and saw him walking towards me, holding a big stack of papers, which appeared to be one of my manuscripts. Immediately, I realized it was the final version of my new book, 'Saved from the house of horrors'. He opened the manuscript and started reading.

_"Even though I had never thought I would write a psychological novel, and especially one that would deal with matters of the heart and even worse psychology, I came to the conclusion that I needed to broaden my horizon. Too long was my world too narrow, too dark, closing in on me. However, just like Kathy has someone to rely on, my very own Andy (yes, he IS based on an actual person and now that I've acknowledged that fact, I'll never hear the end of it)"_Booth looked up at me at this point and wiggled his eyebrows, confirming the fact that I would indeed NEVER hear the end of it. He continued to read and my cheeks flushed, knowing what was coming, _"offered light in the darkness. Therefore I would like to dedicate this book to him, my partner, best friend and lover. The person who saved me from the nightmare I went through for over a year. Signed, Dr. Temperance Brennan."_My breathing sped up and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as he put the book down and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner, Temperance." He gently brushed my hair behind my ear, before he kissed me tenderly. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you and I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to give you the happiness you deserve."

I leaned up and kissed him, touched by his words. When I could feel his lips curl into a smile against mine, I pulled back, "What, Booth?" I asked him, not having missed the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Apsychological novel, Bones?"

He spoke incredulously, to which I simply shrugged as I turned back to the fridge, so he wouldn't see the tight grip I had on the oranges. "The events changed me on a deep personal level, Booth. I can't deny the fact that it is a psychological process."

I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, and I felt his hot moist breath against my ear as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Bones. I shouldn't have made fun of it, it just makes me really proud that you worked through it. And that you are strong enough to share your story with the world."

Smiling slightly I put the fruit in refrigerator and turned to Booth, a flirty glance on my face in the hope to cover up the nervousness I was feeling underneath. "Booth?" I whispered as I placed several kisses on his neck and jaw while his hands rested on my hips, holding me close to him.

"Hmmm."  
I could feel him tilt his head, and look at me, his brown eyes shining with a warmth I had never seen before.

"I have something to confess." I replied, licking my lips and keeping up the flirty act as I ran several fingers over his muscular chest that was covered by his t-shirt.  
"And what would that be, Dr. Brennan?" He said, throwing me a smoldering look as he decided to play along in the game.

Smirking I clasped one of his large, rough hands in mine, looking directly in his eyes as I slowly brought it down my abdomen and under the fabric of my shirt.  
"Use your gut." I whispered smiling into his ear as I withdrew to look at his reaction.  
He took a few moments to let the words seep in before I saw his eyes widening in shock.  
"No," He whispered in awe, planting a quick kiss on my lips before he turned to look at me, a enormous grin showing on his face. "Seriously?"  
Shyly I nodded before meeting him for another brief kiss.

"I found out earlier this week, but I guessed with all the pressure of the moving it wasn't a great moment to tell you."  
"Are you kidding me? Bones," He said embracing me, his hands resting on my hips as he gazed deeply into my eyes and captured my lips in a passionate and yet tender kiss.  
"How could it not have been a perfect moment?" He asked me. "We could have delayed the moving for a few weeks, or at least you could have let me carry those heavy boxes alone."  
Slapping his arm playfully, I removed myself from his arms and started walking towards the living room.  
"See, I knew there was another reason I didn't tell you," I replied. "alpha male."  
As we both sat down on the couch, he spoke up again.  
"Nah, you love me anyway." Booth retorted playfully and smirking I kissed him briefly.  
"You know I do." I said, resting my head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

Curling up into Booth's embrace, holding his hands to my stomach, I sighed contently. During these last three years, I had become the strong, confident woman Patrick had been trying to beat and kill me. Right after Booth had saved me from my house of horrors, I was so convinced that I had barely anything left. Remembering how Booth had followed me all the way to Peru, I brushed his cheek tenderly, letting the love show openly in my eyes. Booth had been patient with me, encouraging me to go out into the field again, to face down criminals. And we had done that. Together. Just as we had lived together for years now. He had helped me to become just as strong, if not stronger than I had been before Patrick. But something else had changed. I no longer worried about our proximity or what it meant for our partnership. I didn't have to. Our partnership had slowly, carefully turned into a blossoming relationship. As Booth leaned down to kiss me once more, with that over the moon happy look in his eyes, I realized that we had successfully moved forward from the pain of the past and I found myself looking forward to our next adventure.  
Parenthood.

(-The End-)

**A/N: So this is it...the final chapter of Save me from the house of Horrors :( I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did :D  
As a final parting gift, please leave a review and see you next story ;)  
Greets, Lilalo264888 aka Liesa**


End file.
